


what we have will last forever

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Slow-ish burn, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Camp Babylon was Amy's favorite place in the entire world. It was also the last place she ever expected to fall in love.Peraltiago AU.





	1. Staff Training - Birch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this little Peraltiago AU! Camp Babylon is based on the camp I went to as a kid and worked at for two summers, but with some added touches here and there. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if your hearts desire.
> 
> Title from a classic camp tune, Will the Circle Be Unbroken.

“Christian, quiz me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Come on! I need to make sure I know everything before we get there.” 

 

Christian glared at his sister, who was sitting in the passenger seat of their shared station wagon with her legs criss-crossed and a thick blue binder open in her lap. 

 

“Amy. There’s a reason we go to staff training.  They’re going to tell you everything you need to know.”

 

Amy let out a huff of frustration. “I know that. But you said it yourself, there’s an exam at the end. I want to be prepared.”

 

“And you think knowing the names of all 35 horses is going to help you be prepared to take care of children?” Christian asked.

 

“Yes,” said Amy defensively. But even she had to admit it sounded a little ridiculous. “Okay maybe not. But what else would be on an exam about  _ camp _ ?”

 

“First of all, it’s not an exam, it’s a quiz. There were maybe ten questions last year. And second, we were campers at Babylon for what? Eight years? It’s all gonna be stuff you already know. So you’ll be fine,” Christian explained with a patience only someone skilled in the art of Calming Amy Down could possess. 

 

“Okay,” she grumbled. “But I’m not getting rid of the binder.”

 

Christian laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. How much time do we have?” he asked.  

 

Amy picked up her phone to check the GPS. “Fifty-eight minutes.”

 

“Excellent!” said Christian, hitting the steering wheel with excitement. “Peralta, Boyle, and Gina should be at camp by the time we get there. You’re going to love them, Ames.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Amy said, rolling her eyes.  Her brother had been talking about these people almost exclusively for the last month since they got home from school, and boy had it had gotten old.

 

If she was being honest, these people didn’t sound like, well, her kind of people.  Especially this Peralta guy. She didn’t even know his first name, but everything Christian had told her made him sound just as immature as the campers; apparently he once  _ willingly _ licked the bottom of the camp bus. However, according to Christian he was also the best counselor they had on staff.

 

“You will! ” exclaimed Christian. “And they’re gonna love you too. I promise.”

 

Christian was one year older than her, and last year he was the fifth Santiago to be a counselor at Camp Babylon, a resident camp in upstate New York. This year, Amy would be the sixth. 

 

Babylon was in their veins. 

 

“Okay,” said Amy begrudgingly. “Now tell more about staff training. Is it true they slingshot gummy bears at the new counselors on the first day?”

 

“Ha! I wish,” replied Christian. “Maybe I can convince Holt to let me start that this year. I already have ammo.” He grabbed a sour patch kid from the bag in the center console and chucked it at Amy.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You brought that upon yourself,” he shrugged with a smirk. “Now pull out that binder, I’m about to give you the final lowdown on all things Babylon.”

 

\--

 

Less than an hour later they turned onto camp property.  They drove down a long gravel road that was lined with trees before reaching the main office, where two men waited in matching green polos. Christian pulled up next to them and rolled down the windows.

 

“Well if it isn’t Ray Holt and Terry with a Y!” he called over Amy.

 

“Welcome back to Babylon, Mr. Santiago,” said the one closest to the car.  Based on her binder, Amy knew this was Ray Holt, the camp director. He was new last year, and according to Christian he was so efficient he made  _ Amy _ look like a hot mess. They had even given him a nickname: the Captain. “I trust you had a pleasant drive?”

 

“Oh yes sure, the most pleasurable,” said Christian with mock seriousness. 

 

“Hey Christian! And you must be Amy?” The other man, Terry, asked.  He was younger, and incredibly buff. 

 

Amy nodded. “That would be me.”

 

Terry gave her a warm smile. “Welcome to staff training!”

 

“Thanks,” said Amy, smiling back. “I’m so excited!”

 

“Your excitement is appreciated. Now, your cabin assignments,”  said Holt, looking down at the clipboard in his hand. “Ah, yes. Christian, you are in Yew, and Amy, you are in Birch cabin. I assume you know where those are?”

 

“Yes sir,” Amy answered quickly, not wanting to seem under-researched. 

 

“Excellent,” replied Holt. “Please park and take your belongings to your cabins.  We will meet in the Dining Hall for introductions at 4:30. Make sure you bring a writing utensil.”

 

“Will do, Captain,” said Christian with a small solute. He rolled up the windows and proceeded to park the car across from the office.  

 

“We’re here!” Amy squealed as they came to a stop. She couldn’t help it; she’d been waiting for this moment since she was eight and they dropped their oldest brother, Luis, off at staff training over a decade ago.

 

“I know!” exclaimed Christian, just as excited.  The two of them quickly got out of the car and began to unload the trunk of all their belongings. But before they could get very far they heard a booming voice call out from down the road. 

 

“SANTIAGO!”

 

Both Amy and Christian whipped their heads around to see someone, a guy, running at Christian at full speed. 

 

“PERALTA!” Christian yelled, bracing himself for impact. The guy, Peralta, barely slowed down, instead clobbering Christian in a full on bear hug. “It’s sooo good to see you!”

 

“You too, buddy,” said Peralta, clapping Christian on the back. 

 

Behind Peralta was another guy who was in khaki dress shorts and a tan polo and a girl in a tank top with a wolf silhouette plastered across the front.

 

“Christian, my darling boy,” said the girl, holding out her arms. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Only slightly, Gina,” replied Christian, smiling as he hugged her. “And Boyle, how’s my favorite Mervin model?”

 

“A million times better now that you’re here. The gang is finally back together!” said Boyle, grinning. His eyes widened when he noticed Amy. “And who is this?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Oh right,” said Christian, pulling Amy over. “Guys, this is my sister, Amy.” 

 

“Hi,” Amy said with a wave. 

 

“Gina Linetti, human form of the one hundred emoji,” replied Gina, wiggling her fingers. She pointed to Boyle. “And this is Charles, the human form of the crying cat emoji.”

 

“It’s true,” Charles nodded. “I cry on an almost daily basis. And my tongue is as rough as a cat’s.”

 

“Okay,” said Amy, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked to Christian in confusion. He gave her a measly shrug, as if to say  _ you’ll get used to it. _

 

“And I am Jake,” said Peralta, reaching out his hand for Amy to shake.  “Try not to hold anything your brother said about me against me.”

 

Amy turned to get her first full look at the infamous Peralta, or Jake, now that she finally knew his first name.  He was cute in a goofy sort of way, with short, curly hair that matched his light brown eyes. It surprised her how, well,  _ attractive  _ he was. With the way Christian described him, Amy half expected flies and cartoonish green spirals to follow him everywhere he went. 

 

“So that’s your first name,” said Amy, smiling as she shook Jake’s hand. He had a good grip, strong but not bone-crushing. 

 

Jake returned her smile. “Ah yes, well there were two Jakes last year. And my last name just has a certain ring to it.”

 

“More like you got here late and we were too lazy to try to come up with a cooler nickname,” joked Christian.

 

“Yeah, that too,” said Jake waving him off. “Anyway, you guys want help with your stuff?”

 

Amy spoke up before Christian could intervene. “That’d be great.” 

 

The five of them grabbed the various items and bins out of the trunk and began to make the walk down the hill to the cabins, Amy trying not to think about how good Jake’s arms looked as he carried her giant tub with surprising ease. 

 

As they walked down the gravel path Gina filled them in on the latest camp drama — there was  _ always _ camp drama — and the new counselors who had already arrived. So far, Amy had learned that one of the male staff was already caught with condoms, Wuntch (whoever that was) was fired two days ago under what Gina deemed ‘suspicious circumstances’, and some guy named Scully accidentally ate half their supply of horse feed thinking it was cereal. 

 

She also learned that Gina was in Amy’s staff training cabin; whether that was a good thing or a bad thing Amy had yet to figure out. She was just about to ask about the other girls in their cabin when the reached Birch, the tiny wooden structure that would be her home for the next ten days.

 

“Well ladies, this is where we leave you,” said Jake as he set down the tub he’d been carrying. “Try not to miss us  _ too _ much.” He then turned to Gina, his face suddenly serious. “Now, try not to scare her off between now and 4:30, okay?”

 

“Yeah Gina, this is my sister. We like her,” added Christian.

 

Gina brought her hand to her chest. “I am offended either of you would even say such a thing. I have been nothing but kind to all of our esteemed staff members.”

 

Christian snorted. “Right. Kristin Alvarez just  _ happened  _ to have poison ivy in her sleeping bag.”

 

“An unlucky accident,” dismissed Gina. “Don’t worry about us boys, we’ll be just fine.”

 

As the boys continued down the path, Gina turned to Amy, who was feeling more and more anxious about the fact that  _ this _ was who she was rooming with.

 

“Honey, don’t you worry about them,” said Gina as she opened the door to Birch. “We’ll get along great. If you ask nicely, I might even give you a makeover.”

 

The cabin was small, with six sets of bunk beds evenly distributed throughout the room, three of which already made up with mismatched sheets and blankets.  The walls and ceilings had wood paneling that gave the room a warm, homey glow, while the floor was covered in threadbare carpet that probably hadn’t been changed in decades.  Amy had stayed in this very cabin when she was eleven years old, but there was something new and exciting about staying here as a  _ counselor _ . 

 

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Amy whispered. She set the bags she was carrying on a bottom bunk against the wall, directly to the right of the door.

 

“Well believe it, baby,” said Gina loudly, plopping Amy’s bedding on the floor before making her way to her own bunk. She swung dramatically around the ladder. 

 

“Welcome to the best summer of your freaking life.”

 

\--

 

“Welcome to Camp Babylon, one of the most respected summer camp programs in the country,” said Holt, addressing his staff in a monotone voice. “We are very pleased to have you all as members of our summer staff. I, for one, am extremely excited for the summer to begin.”

 

“Is he though? His words say ‘I’m excited’, but his voice says ‘I would rather pluck my own eyes out,’” Jake murmured.

 

“Do your robot impression, Jakey!” Charles whispered back. Jake immediately began do the robot, causing most of the people in his vicinity to giggle; all of them, except for Amy, who simply glared at him from two seats down.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little disrespectful?” she hissed, a little louder than she intended.

 

Holt cleared his throat. “Santiago, Peralta, do you have anything you wish to say to the group, or may I continue?” 

 

Amy’s eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to redden. “No sir.”

 

Jake, however, simply leaned back in his chair. “Please continue, Captain.”

 

Holt maintained his gaze on the two of them for another second before returning to face the staff. “As I was saying before I was interrupted, before we officially begin I want you all to look around the room,” continued Holt. Amy looked around the room at the other counselors, all with the same wide-eyed, excited expression on their faces.  

 

“Over the next ten weeks, these sixty people will become your family.  You will see each other at your absolute best and your absolute worst. That’s what being a family is.  But being a family also means that you will care for one another. And that is what I expect from each and every one of you. Look out for one another. Take time to check in with one another. And most importantly, respect each other. If you do those three things, we will have a successful summer together.”

 

As Amy continued to look around the room, her gaze landed on Jake, who was looking directly at Holt. Upon feeling Amy’s presence, he turned to face her, smiling as their eyes locked on each other. His eyes were warm and genuine, the look much more authentic than she would’ve thought possible from a guy who, according to Christian, had burped the entire alphabet in ten seconds _during_ a staff meeting. But as annoyed as she had been, Amy couldn’t help but smile back.

 

And she also couldn’t shake the feeling that Jake Peralta would be the absolute death of her.


	2. Session 1 - Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! I'm so excited about this piece and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! If you do, feel free to drop a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Enjoy (:

Staff training had been everything Amy dreamed it would be and more.

 

She’d passed the exam with flying colors, learned how to make a killer friendship bracelet, ate her weight in french toast sticks, and  _ finally _ heard the infamous Dozerman story (a camp director literally died of shock when he caught two campers kissing and now he haunts the camp in search for the campers who had caused his demise). 

 

So when session one began, Amy was on top of the world. 

 

That Sunday Amy and her co-counselor, Terri with an I, greeted their girls outside Ivy cabin with unmatched enthusiasm.  They had ten year olds, an age Amy had been nervous about (They weren’t old enough to be completely independent yet they didn’t need to be babied and how would she know what to talk with them about?!). But even still, she was practically vibrating with excitement.

 

And within an hour of getting to know the girls Amy knew she’d be okay. One of them commented on her friendship bracelet and when Amy said she’d teach her how to make one, all of the girls flipped their lids.  

 

There was, however, one thing Amy had never known about ten year old girls:

 

They are absolutely boy crazy.

 

Now, normally this wouldn’t have been much of a problem. Amy would simply try to divert the conversation away from boys and be done with it.  They had been instructed during training to try and avoid talking about romantic relationships if possible, which had been fine with Amy. After breaking up with her high school boyfriend, Teddy, a few months ago she was ready for a boy free summer.

 

However what made the situation especially uncomfortable was that the particular boy they were crazy about was none other than Jake Peralta.

 

She’d first caught them talking about him at dinner Tuesday evening.

 

“Today at the pool…” started Emma, one of Amy’s campers, before pausing for dramatic effect. “I saw Jake with his SHIRT OFF!” 

 

The entire table burst into giggles. 

 

“Who is this Jake?” Amy asked from the head of the table.

 

The girls looked around at each other with matching smirks, not sure if they should tell. Finally one of the girls, Abby, spoke up. 

 

“You know. Jake, the counselor. He says most people call him Peralta but  _ we  _ can call him Jake if we want,” she bragged. 

 

Jake told everyone they could call him either Jake or Peralta, but Abby didn’t need to know that. 

 

“Ahhh I see,” Amy replied. “Well, you guys do know that boys are disgusting, right?” 

 

“Amy!” gasped Emma. “Boys are  _ not  _ disgusting!”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Riley, who was seated next to her. “They are beautiful. Especially Jake.” 

 

That last comment caused all the girls to once again burst out laughing.

 

“Nope,” said Terri. “Boys are gross.”

 

Abby shook her head. “You two are crazy! Jake is the most handsomest boy I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Amy stole a glance at Jake’s table, only to see him holding a tortilla up to his face and pretending it was a mask. 

 

“Oh yeah. Real handsome.”

 

\-- 

 

The issue only got worse the following morning at breakfast.

 

Amy had just gotten back from the bathroom when she looked over and saw none other than Jake Peralta himself approaching her table with a serving bowl in his hand.

 

“Good morning ladies of Ivy cabin,” said Jake with an impish smile. 

 

The same girls who had just been going on and on about Jake and how cute he is were now surprisingly silent, merely waving at Jake in reply.

 

“What do you want, Peralta?” Amy asked warily. 

 

Jake lowered the serving bowl to show her the contents: a very full bowl of peaches. “Bet you can’t eat this whole thing of peaches.”

 

She glared at him. “Oh really?”

 

His smile widened, exposing a dimple she didn’t know he had. 

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Amy narrowed her eyes.  She hated how confident he was. 

 

“What do I win?” she asked. She could hear her girls buzzing behind her, probably talking about how tan he had gotten from working at the pool. 

 

...Not that she’d noticed. 

 

Jake thought for a moment before answering. “If you eat this entire bowl of peaches before messages, aka in the next five minutes, I will buy you an ice cream sandwich from the store everyday for the rest of the week.”

 

Amy looked over to her table and saw their bowl was also full before turning back to him. 

 

“Fine,” she said slowly, arching an eyebrow. “But let’s make it even more interesting. You have to do it, too. Whoever wins buys the other ice cream.”

 

A flicker of surprise crossed Jake’s face before he replied.

 

“You’re on. Terri, will you time us?”

 

Amy’s campers cheered as Terri nodded, causing the entire dining hall to look over at their table as the two of them got into position. A crowd instantly formed around Amy’s table as campers and counselors prepared to watch the competition.

 

“You two ready?” Terri asked.

 

“Uh-huh,” said Amy as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

 

“Born ready,” replied Jake.

 

Terri looked down at her watch. “Ready. Set. GO!”

 

Amy immediately dove into her bowl, cramming as many peaches into her mouth as she could.  She could hear her girls cheering her on, and for a second she even thought she could hear Gina and Christian cheering her name in the background, but she was too focused on beating Jake to care.  She was determined to prove to her girls and Jake that she could beat him.

 

And sure enough, when she finished her bowl she beat Jake by at least five peaches.

 

Her campers and all the girls around her squealed in excitement as her spoon clattered onto the table. Even Rosa, a counselor who never showed emotion, gave Amy an approving nod. 

 

“YES!” Amy cried triumphantly. She pumped her fists in celebration.  “In your face!”

 

“No!” Jake groaned. 

 

“I’ll be expecting an ice cream sandwich every day,” she told him smugly. “Hand delivered.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” grumbled Jake. “But I will get you back for this. Mark my words!” 

 

He yelled the last part as he shook his fist dramatically in the air before turning and heading back to his table. Amy watched him leave, biting her nail as she does so.

 

As soon as Jake was out of range the girls pounced on Amy. 

 

“Are you guys dating?” 

 

“Did you see the way he looked at her? They’re obviously boyfriend and girlfriend.”

 

“Oh my gosh! Please tell us you’re dating Jake.” 

 

“Girls, no! I am not dating Jake,” Amy exclaimed, her cheeks going red.  

 

“Oooh she’s blushing!”

 

Internally Amy was cursing her mother for passing down the gene that made her blush at every little thing. The last thing she would ever want would be to date Jake Peralta. 

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Why would he come over here?”

 

“BECAUSE THEY’RE DATING.”

 

\--

 

During free time Amy was in charge of sand volleyball, which was known for being the most boring free time activity known to man. No one  _ ever  _ came to sand volleyball. 

 

Wednesday was no exception.  Some kids came by for a few measly serves, but after an hour Amy was completely on her own. Luckily Amy Santiago is nothing if not prepared; she had a copy of Prisoner of Azkaban in her backpack for this exact purpose. So after the last couple kids left for archery, she leaned against a nearby tree and began to read, relishing the warm afternoon sun on her face and the sound of water crashing into the rocky shore behind her. 

 

She was so invested in the book that she didn’t hear the twigs breaking as someone approached her. And it wasn’t until he was right next to her that she realized that person was none other than, you guessed it, Jake Peralta. 

 

“I come bearing gifts,” he said, dangling an ice cream sandwich in between her face and the book. 

 

Her eyes widened as she snatched it out of his hand. “You remembered!”

 

“Of course. Anything for my boo thang,” he said, emphasizing the last two words. 

 

Any kind of warm feelings Amy had felt towards Jake evaporated into thin air. 

 

“Oh nooo,” she groaned. 

 

“Oh yes,” said Jake, giving her a devilish grin. “Your girls were at the pool this morning and told me all about our budding romance.”

 

“You did deny it, right?” Amy asked, although based on how big Jake’s smile had gotten she already knew the answer. 

 

“Amy, Boo Bear, where’s the fun in that?” 

 

She scrunched her nose. “Never call me Boo Bear again.”

 

“Okay…” Jake thought for a moment. “My Queen?”

 

“Better,” she said, nodding her approval. If she had to be dating Jake, she might as well have a little bit of fun with it. “Is that why you came over here? To gloat about our new fake relationship?”

 

“Actually, no,” said Jake. “That was just an added bonus.”

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

To her surprise he held out his hand. “Come with me.”

 

Amy narrowed her eyes. In the two weeks she’d known Jake she’d learned to always be suspicious around him. “Where?”

 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” asked Jake, his eyes sparkling with knowing excitement.

 

“First of all, I hate surprises. Second, you know I can’t just leave.”

 

“You can too.”

 

“No I can’t,” Amy said, taking a bite of her ice cream with a huff of frustration. “I’m supposed to be watching sand volleyball.”

 

Jake raised an eyebrow.

 

“How many kids have you had in the last hour?”

 

He had a point.

 

“Three,” she mumbled. 

 

“Ha! I knew it. Yeah, you’re coming with me,” said Jake, once again offering her his hand. 

 

She looked over at the deserted volleyball court. Realistically she knew no one would miss her if she left. But what if Holt or Terry came by and saw that she wasn’t there? 

 

“Terry’s up at Arts and Crafts filling in for Jessie and the Captain’s stuck in the office,” Jake said, attempting to entice her as he wiggled his fingers. 

 

Amy couldn’t help but give him a begrudging smile as she took his hand and pulled herself up. “Damn Peralta, you know your audience.”

 

“Well what kind of fake boyfriend would be if I didn’t look out for you?” he asked with a wink. 

 

Jake kept his hold on her hand as they turned to make their way down the dirt path towards the beach, while Amy continued to munch on her ice cream.  It felt oddly natural, walking hand in hand with Jake. 

 

Which is why Amy, of course, let go of his hand to itch a bug bite and completely ruined it.

 

“Did you pick the music?” she asked, cursing herself for ruining the moment. They could hear ‘Call Me Maybe’ blasting through the speakers inside the old boathouse as they passed.

 

“Well duh,” replied Jake. “Only the best for my Queen.”

 

They rounded the corner of the boathouse to find a giant dance party in progress on the beach.  In the middle of the makeshift dance floor was Gina, flailing her arms in time with the music as children jumped all around her. On the dock to the left, Christian and Charles were planted in lifeguard chairs while Rosa worked on one of Camp’s ancient jet skis. 

 

Jake dashed to the speaker and hit pause, causing a collective groan to come from the crowd. 

 

“Jake, how could you?” Gina cried. “I was in the  _ zone.” _

 

“Sorry Gina, but I have an announcement to make,” said Jake. He grabbed a beach chair and stood on top of it. 

 

Amy looked up at him in confusion. 

 

“What are you doing?!” she hissed. 

 

He merely grinned as he puffed his chest and faced the crowd. 

 

“I, Jacob McClane Peralta, challenge you, Amy Santiago, love of my life,” He pointed at Amy and continued, “to a swim off extravaganza!”

 

There was a smattering of gasps and giggles throughout the crowd. 

 

“Wh - what?” Amy sputtered. 

 

Jake’s smirk widened. “Well, my love, after you beat me this morning, I decided I wanted a rematch. And what better way to compete than a swim off? First to swim to the buoy and back wins.”

 

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. “ _ This _ was your surprise?”

 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded emphatically. “You can thank me later.”

 

“Right,” she said sarcastically. 

 

“What does she win if you lose?” Gina called from the crowd.

 

“Jake will shampoo her hair!” replied Charles, practically swooning. 

 

“Uh no, not in a million years,” said Jake.

 

Even Rosa looked up from her work. “Then what’s the prize?” she asked. 

 

Everyone looked around, searching for possible ideas. 

 

“How about if Amy wins, Jake has to give her his car for the rest of the summer,” Christian suggested.

 

“Oooh that’s interesting,” replied Amy. She whipped her head around to look at Jake, her eyes widening in excitement. “What do you have to say for yourself, Peralta?”

 

“Fine,” he told her. “If you win, you get my car.”

 

“Jake no!” Charles yelled. 

 

“It’s okay, Charles. Because if I win,” Jake paused as he pressed his fingertips together.

 

“If I win, Amy has to marry me. Babylon stylez.”

 

Before Amy could even respond Charles and the group of campers still on the beach, including some of Amy’s girls, let out one giant squeal of excitement. 

 

“What do you say Amy, will you make me the luckiest man in the world?” Jake asked, holding his arms out as he tried not to laugh. 

 

Amy was furious. Jake knew she couldn’t say no with her campers right there. Even if she did, they’d badger her for the rest of the week until she did. 

 

“Fine,” she grumbled. “If you win I will marry you.”

 

The crowd erupted into cheers. 

 

“BUT—“ said Amy, cutting them off. “It won’t be a problem because I am going to cream you.”

 

“Right. Okay,” said Jake as he hopped off the chair. “We’ll see about that.”

 

The two of them walked down to the beach, the kids clearing a path for them as they do so. Jake took off his shirt and threw it right on the beach while Amy slowly removed her tank top and shorts. Thank  _ God  _ she decided to wear her swimsuit today. 

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen,” said Gina over the bullhorn. 

 

“Who gave her a bullhorn?” Jake muttered. If Amy hadn’t been so pissed she might have laughed. 

 

“I resent that, Jacob,” said Gina, a touch indignant. “Anyway, first to swim out to the buoy, touch it, swim back, and touch this here life guard chair wins. Kapeesh?”

 

Amy and Jake nodded. 

 

“On your mark, get set, HAMILL!”

 

Both Amy and Jake ran full speed into the water, splashing all around them as they did so. Even though it was almost 90 degrees outside the water was still freezing, but Amy was too focused on the competition to care. As soon as she could she dove into the water and began to swim, blocking out the cheers coming from the shore. 

 

She looked over to see Jake just barely trailing behind her. She kicked harder, hoping some of the water got in his face. If he was gonna make her swim in freezing cold water, he could take a splash or two. 

 

They were neck and neck the whole way, with Amy just inches ahead when the approached the buoy. She slapped it before diving back down into the water, Jake right behind her. It seemed like she had this in the bag. She was going to beat Jake and have a car for the summer. 

 

For that millisecond, life was good. 

 

But just as the thought entered her mind Jake surged ahead, swimming right past her and splashing her right in the face just as she had done on the way out. 

 

“Eat my bubbles, Santiago!” called Jake as he swam past her. 

 

“In your dreams!” Amy yelled back. 

 

She kicked as hard as she could in an attempt the propel herself further, but it was no use. Jake was at least two feet ahead of her when he reached the beach. He launched himself off the shore towards Charles’ lifeguard chair, Amy right behind him. 

 

The cheers had become full on screams as the two of them approached the chair. Amy was almost caught up to him, just a couple more inches —

 

The crowd erupted as Jake tagged the lifeguard chair. 

 

“NO!” Amy cried. 

 

“YES!” exclaimed Jake. He placed his hands on his hips as he turned to face Amy with a giant, goofy smile on his face. Amy just glared back at him, her arms crossed. 

 

“Looks like we’re going to have ourselves a Babylon wedding!” said Gina, smirking at Amy. 

 

Just as Amy thought it couldn’t get worse, Jake ran over to his bag and grabbed something small before coming back to where a dripping wet Amy was standing on the beach.

 

Jake dropped down onto one knee. He held out what looked like an old twist tie that was shaped into a ring, causing the girls to squeal. 

 

“Amy Santiago, will you marry me? You have to say yes,” he added, still grinning from ear to ear. He was enjoying this with every ounce of her being; Amy wanted to strangle him. 

 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine.”

 

“You hear that everyone?! SHE SAID YES!” Jake exclaimed. He hopped up and raised his arms in celebration. The crowd erupted into cheers, while Amy’s campers ran up and immediately smothered her in hugs. 

 

She looked over their heads to see Jake looking right at her with that smug smile she’d come to hate. 

 

“You’re the worst,” she whispered, shaking her head. 

 

“You love me,” he mouthed back. 

 

Amy snorted. “Not a chance.”

 

\--

 

“I think I found it!” Gina announced. She popped her head out from behind a row of bedazzled costume dresses. 

 

“Found what?” Amy asked warily. They had been inside the costume closet for what seemed like forever looking for dresses for the wedding.

 

“Your wedding dress!” she sang out, holding up a particularly horrible blue dress with a giant bow in the back. 

 

Amy let out a gasp. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope. Jake had a very specific dress in mind for you to wear,” said Gina, shaking the dress in front of Amy’s face. “He said it reminded him of his first camp girlfriend.”

 

Rosa looked up from the rack of dresses she’d been flipping through and immediately burst out laughing. “Oh my God. You’re gonna look terrible.”

 

Amy glared up at her as she snatched the dress from Gina. “Aren’t my bridesmaids supposed to be supportive?”

 

“Normally, yes,” said Gina.

 

“But normally your wedding dress doesn’t look like absolute garbage,” said Rosa. She held out her fist, which Gina promptly hit with her own. 

 

Letting out a groan, Amy unzipped the dress and threw it on over her shorts and t-shirt.  

 

“I can’t believe I’m marrying Jake. Will one of you zip me?”

 

Rosa came over and zipped up her dress. As Amy turned around, Gina let out a cackle. 

 

“You look absolutely  _ radiant _ .”

 

\--

 

An hour later Amy was standing at the end of a makeshift aisle with a bouquet of paper flowers her campers made.    

 

It looked like at least half the camp was sitting on either side of the aisle, eagerly awaiting the upcoming fauxpitals.  At the end of the aisle, wearing an awful blazer that was at least five sizes to big was Jake, who was grinning like an idiot. To his left as his two groomsmen were Christian and Boyle (who was already bawling), and on the other side was Terry, who Jake had somehow convinced to perform the ceremony.

 

When Terry saw Amy, he invited the campers and staff to stand, which was Scully’s cue to begin to sing.  Once she heard the familiar tune of ‘Ave Maria’ Amy looked down at the ground and her faded Old Navy flip flops and gave herself one final pep talk.

 

_ It’s for the kids. Your girls will love this and that’s all that matters. Screw Jake and his smug ass. _

 

When she looked up from the ground she locked eyes with Jake, who gave her two thumbs up from his perch up front.

 

Amy stuck her tongue out in response.

 

She waltzed her way down the aisle, adding in a twirl or two to rouse a laugh out of the crowd.  If she was gonna get married Babylon Stylez, she was gonna give it everything she had.

 

Jake walked out to meet her at the front and took her hand, leading her to where Terry stood.  Amy was surprised at how seriously he was taking this whole thing. She half expected the ‘wedding’ to be a simple ring-pop exchange.

 

But no, he had pulled out all the stops; he’d even worn a tie, his least favorite article of clothing.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate Jake Peralta’s incredible swimming skillz and his triumph over Amy Santiago through holy matrimony,” said Terry, who was reading off a note card that was clearly supplied by Jake.  

 

Amy gave Jake a resentful glare. “Really?”

 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, his eyes sparkling.

 

“And now,” continued Terry, “A verse from the book of Frozen. Jake?”

 

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a second card.  He cleared his throat several times before continuing. 

 

“Life can be a series of doors in your face. But suddenly you bump into the right person, even if that person turns out to be a really evil dude who just wants to marry you for money. But anyway, maybe it’s the party talking, or the chocolate ice cream I bought you, but with you I see my place. And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before…” 

 

He turned to the crowd and sang. “Love is an open doooooooor!” 

 

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Amy couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. 

 

“Yes Amy,” he said, turning back to face her. “Love is an open door, with you. With you. With you with you.”

 

“And with you,” said Amy with a smirk.

 

“The rings?” asked Terry.

 

Jake turned to Boyle who handed him what looked like two pieces of string.  But upon further inspection Amy saw that they were bracelets with beads that spelled out AS + JP. 

 

“Your girls made them for us,” said Jake with a shrug as he handed her one. “Didn’t want them to go to waste.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Amy said sarcastically. “Sure, Jake.”

 

“Do you Jake, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded camp wife?” asked Terry.

 

Jake took Amy’s wrist and tied on the bracelet. “I do.”

 

“And do you Amy take Jake to be your lawfully wedded camp husband?”

 

“I do,” said Amy, tying the other bracelet onto Jake’s wrist.

 

“By the power vested in me and the Camp of Babylon, I now pronounce you husband and wife!” announced Terry. “You may now camp-appropriately side hug the bride.”

 

The crowd erupted into cheers as Jake dramatically wrapped his arm around Amy’s side and gave her a bone-crushing side hug.  

 

“I am the happiest man in the world!” he cried, reveling in all the theatrics as they walked down the aisle.

 

They reached the end and rounded the corner so they were hidden from view.  

 

“That went well, don’t you think?” Amy asked as she slid off the dress.

 

“Oh yeah,” said Jake. “Did you see your campers? They were dying.”

 

“Not as much as Charles.  He cried so much I thought he was gonna pass out from dehydration.”

 

“So  _ that’s  _ what I heard. I thought a cat was drowning in the lake or something.”

 

“Nope. Just a guy watching his friend get fake married. So same thing, really.”

 

Jake laughed. “You have to admit, that was fun.”

 

Amy felt a smile creep onto her face. “Yeah, it kind of was,” she replied.

 

Jake opened his mouth to say something more, but before he could both of their cabins came racing over to them and began gushing about the wedding.  For a moment, Amy could’ve sworn she saw Jake’s face fall. But if it did, he recovered quickly and immediately started chatting with his kids. Amy shrugged the moment off; whatever he wanted to say could wait till later.  

 

—

 

_ Two days later _

 

To celebrate finishing their first week of keeping children alive, Gina had organized a staff dinner at The Brooklyn Diner. It was the only restaurant in town that didn’t mind their wild antics.  

 

Christian was riding with Jake, so that meant Amy got the car.  She spent the evening getting ready with Gina and Rosa, relishing the fact that for the next 24 hours no one would be complaining about the heat or asking her a billion and five questions every minute. Instead of her customary t-shirt, athletic shorts, and flip flops, she put on a floral sundress and sandals. She even took the time to put a bit of makeup on just because she could.  

 

Once the three girls were ready they began to make the trek up to staff parking, which was located on the very outskirts of camp property.  

 

“Why did the camp gods decide the staff needed to park so far away?” asked Gina. “Don’t they know my beautiful lungs don’t like to be bothered with needless exertion?”

 

“Agreed,” huffed Amy.  “And I thought I was in shape.”

 

It took them another five minutes to reach the lot and, to Amy’s surprise, the car was already unlocked.  

 

“Oh my God Christian…” she growled. “He never remembers to lock the car.”

 

Holding back her tongue from cursing her brother out any further, she went to open the door. Inside she found a small package placed on the driver’s seat. 

 

Amy looked up at Gina and Rosa.

 

“Is this one of yours?”

 

Both of them shook their heads. Amy arched an eyebrow as she slowly opened the door.  But as soon as she got a better look a small smile crept onto her face.

 

Taped to a (still cold) ice cream sandwich was the other AS + JP bracelet along with a note:

 

_ It was an honor being married to you, my Queen. Enjoy the ‘wich. _

 

_ \-- JP _

 


	3. Session 2 - Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the love on this story! It has been so fun for me diving back into the camp world through these characters.
> 
> Please continue to leave kudos and comments! And feel free to follow me on tumblr (@nevermindthewind) .

**Chapter 3: Session 2 - Hazel**

 

_ Sunday _

 

“Buenos dias, little sister!” 

 

Amy cracked one eye open only to see Christian peering over her, looking way too chipper after the night they just had. After dinner the staff somehow ended up at Shaw’s, and  _ somehow _ Five Drink Amy made an appearance.  She vaguely remembered challenging Rosa to a spitting contest that she definitely lost and Gina to a chugging contest that she definitely, unfortunately, won.

 

“Mmmph,” Amy groaned, rolling over to face the wall of her cabin. “Five more minutes.”

 

Christian answered by pulling her pillow out from underneath her head.

 

“CHRISTIAN!”

 

Amy tried to hit him, but her hungover reflexes were not quite fast enough to make any impact. Christian to burst out laughing.

 

“Sorry Ames, but we’ve got to get going if you want breakfast before staff meeting. Besides, carbs will do you good.”

 

Amy slowly sat up, clutching the edge of her bed in order to keep the world from spinning. “I feel terrible.”

 

“Well you look great,” he snickered.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Besides, it wouldn’t be Sunday without a raging hangover,” said Christian. He threw her pillow back at her. “Now get dressed, we’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

 

The two of them met Jake, Charles, Gina, and Rosa at The Bullpen, a tiny cafe on the edge of town, and spent the morning recounting the events of the night before over as much coffee and greasy breakfast food they could get their hands on.  Amy was happy to see that she wasn’t the only one who was suffering; Rosa refused to take her sunglasses off while Charles had to sprint to the bathroom after taking two bites of his eggs benedict.

 

And for once in his life, Christian was right. The breakfast worked wonders on Amy’s hangover.

 

By the time staff meeting began Amy felt almost back to normal, save for the slight pang of guilt at the idea of greeting campers a mere 12 hours after being at a bar.  

 

After the slew of announcements from Holt (“After the Gina incident, counselors are not allowed to listen to music while with their campers.” “Aw, come on Captain, that was one time!”), Terry passed out the master schedule with all of their camper information and individual responsibilities. 

 

“Ugh I can’t believe I’m stuck in the store with Hitchcock during free time,” Rosa groaned as she read through the schedule.

 

“At least you have a partner,” said Charles glumly. “I’m stuck down at riflery all by myself.”

 

“Getting target practice and two hours without another counselor who permanently smells like rotting beef? Yeah, your life sounds so hard,” said Rosa, rolling her eyes. Rosa was prepping to go into the police academy and had been wanting to be placed at riflery since last summer. Terry had yet to grant her request.

 

Amy scanned through the pages looking for her name.  She’d go back and read the entire thing later, but for now all she cared about was finding out where she was working and who she’d be with.  She was in Hazel cabin with fourteen year olds (Yay!) and her childhood camp bestie Kylie (Double yay!), working archery in the mornings on her own and during free time she would be--

 

“Oh Amy,” Jake sang out from the other end of the table. “Did you see your free time schedule?”

 

She ran her finger down the list of names, only to see hers and Jake’s both next to the waterfront. Amy leaned over to see Jake giving her a devilish grin.

 

“Ready for the best week ever?” Jake asked, holding his hand out for Amy to high five.

 

After the wedding something had changed between them.  Yes, he still drove her nuts, and yes, he still had the maturity of a ten year old sometimes, but he was also kind and funny, and had somehow become one of her closest friends at camp. 

 

Apparently marriage does that to people. 

 

Amy smiled back as she high fived him.  

 

“You know it.” 

 

\--

 

_ Monday _

 

When Amy saw she was working the waterfront, she’d imagined sunny skies and handfuls of kids running around on the beach as others paddled away in kayaks and canoes and the occasional sailboat. It was one of her favorite mental images of camp, one she often daydreamed about in the winter months when she was stuck in her dorm slaving over exams.

 

In reality, her first day at the waterfront was freezing and cloudy, with not a single kid in sight.  Amy and Jake were huddled in the boathouse, camped out on rogue beach chairs that staff had collected over the years.  The wind whipped around outside, causing waves to crash into the beach. 

 

“H-how is it s-so cold??” Amy asked, pulling her hood over her head. “Wasn’t it 90 d-degrees yesterday?”

 

“It’s 73 degrees outside,” said Jake, bewildered. “It’s not like we’re in the Arctic or something.”

 

She glared up at him. “We might as well b-be. It’s freaking freezing out there.”

 

“Well here,” said Jake, slinging his flannel off his back and handing it to her. “Take this.”

 

Amy looked up at him with confusion. “Really?”

 

Jake nodded, shaking the shirt in front of her face. “Really. I don’t need it. I’m, like, the most warm-blooded human I know.”

 

“Okay then.” She gave him a small, almost shy smile as she accepted the flannel.  

 

She slipped it on over her Babylon sweatshirt and was immediately engulfed in a warm, woody scent she’d come to associate with Jake. It was overwhelming yet natural, like being wrapped in a permanent hug from Jake himself. And while she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel the slightest flutter in her belly, she chalked that up to the warmth that was filling her body for the first time all day.

 

“Better?” Jake asked after a moment, his eyes full of a sincerity that continued to surprise her.

 

“Mmhm,” Amy nodded. “Thanks, Jake.”

 

He grinned over at her. “Anytime.”

 

_ — _

 

_ Tuesday  _

 

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, Amy working on her current friendship bracelet while Jake doodles on his clipboard as the wind continues to howl outside the boathouse. Once again not a single kid was out on the water.

 

“So tell me, Peralta,” Amy said after a while, not taking her eyes off her bracelet. “How’d you end up working at Babylon?”

 

“Well…” Jake started. He paused, scratching the back of his neck before continuing. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t know exactly how to answer. After a beat he took a deep breath. “You know Wet Hot American Summer?”

 

“Oh no,” Amy covered her mouth with her hands. “You thought all summer camps were like Wet Hot, didn’t you?”

 

“Psssh no!” exclaimed Jake. Amy narrowed her eyes. “Okay, fine, maybe a little. But as a nine year old kid with —“

 

“You saw Wet Hot when you were  _ nine _ ?!” Amy asked, taken aback.

 

“Yeah. Best camp movie ever. What’s your point?”

 

“Well isn’t it a little, I don’t know, racy? For a nine year old?”

 

“My dad thought it was good for me, made more open minded or whatever,” said Jake with a shrug. Amy was shocked. She hadn’t been allowed to watch any movie with a PG-13 rating until she was 13, and R rated had to wait until her 18th birthday. 

 

“Anyway, you know the nerdy kids who band together to try and save the camp from a falling satellite or whatever?” Jake asked. 

 

Amy nodded. 

 

“Well as a nine year old kid with only one friend—“

 

“Gina?”

 

“Yup. Anyway, that seemed like a pretty cool place. They all got to be completely themselves, you know? Even if they were a bunch of weirdos, they still had all these friends. And then as I got older and rewatched it, I saw how much fun the counselors had and how much they all cared about each other and I knew I wanted to be a part of that.”

 

His arms were crossed and he refused to meet Amy’s eyes, but nonetheless her heart swelled at this tiny glimpse into Jake’s vulnerable side.  She couldn’t help but feel like she was witnessing something special, like she had actually gained his trust.

 

“Well you were right about one thing,” Amy said, giving him a soft smile. “The staff does care about each other an awful lot.”

 

Jake returned her smile.

 

“But,” she continued, “If you think Wet Hot is the best camp movie you are seriously misinformed.”

 

Jake sat back, appalled. “WHAT? Name a better camp movie than Wet Hot, I dare you.”

 

“Parent Trap,” Amy said without hesitation.

 

“Parent Trap?!” Jake exclaimed. “But only, like, the first fifteen minutes take place at a camp!” 

 

“More like half hour, and that half hour beats any 30 minutes of Wet Hot.”

 

“Well Santiago, I guess you’re entitled to your wrong opinion…”

 

—

 

_ Wednesday _

 

There’s a special bond that can form between a cabin of teenagers at a summer camp.  For that week, no one knows who you are outside of camp property. They don’t know all of your embarrassing secrets, or how awkward you looked in middle school, or who your older siblings are.  What’s more, they don’t care. For that week, you can be one hundred percent yourself. And that is a magical, magical thing. 

 

Most of the time.

 

That was not the case for Hazel cabin.

 

All of Amy’s girls all knew each other from school. Within minutes of arriving the girls formed two distinct cliques within the cabin, making Amy and Kylie’s jobs extra difficult.  There was gossip and hurt feelings and tears and more drama than either of them knew what to do with. Every moment in the cabin was spent putting out fires, or leading activities to try and get the girls to bond.

 

“But my girls just think I am a weirdo,” Amy finished, sitting back in her beach chair with a huff of defeat. “I pulled out one binder about conflict resolution and I’m suddenly the biggest nerd on the entire planet.”

 

“I mean they’re not wrong,” said Jake, smirking.  Amy glared at him.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Well you are,” he said with a shrug. His face softened as he continued, his eyes more sincere. “But that’s not a bad thing. In fact it’s one of the things I like most about you.”

 

Amy felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. “You’re joking.”

 

Jake shook his head. 

 

“I’m not. You know what you love.  And when you love something, you love it with everything you’ve got. That’s not a bad thing. In fact, I think it’s an awesome thing.”

 

“I don’t know,” she said, looking up at him. “I’m pretty sure there are ten fourteen year olds who would tell you otherwise.” She let out a groan. “Ugh why can’t I get through to them?! I’ve tried everything in the binder, Jake. Everything.”

 

“Well,” Jake said tentatively, “Maybe that’s your problem.”

 

Amy raised her eyebrows. “What?”

 

“I’m just saying, not everything can be solved with a binder.  You’re so good at following directions, to the point where it’s almost frightening, but some kids just don’t like binders, you know? Maybe if you do something a little different, something out of the box, they’ll respond better.”

 

He had a point. The girls had thrown away all of the supplemental reading she gave them about friendship and female empowerment.

 

“But what if I mess it up?” she asked quietly.

 

“You might,” said Jake. “But you might also get your girls to listen to you and turn their week around. You’re a good counselor, Amy. Trust yourself.”

 

For the first time all week she felt herself begin to relax. 

 

“Thanks, Jake,” she said, letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She give him a tiny smile. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem,” Jake replied, returning her smile as he stood up out of his chair. He held out his hand. “Now come on, we’re going out on the lake.”

 

Amy took his hand and stood up, although she was still confused. “But there’s no one here. Not a single camper has checked out any watercraft.”

 

Jake’s smile widened. “I know. So we’re going to check it out ourselves.”

 

“But what if kids come?” asked Amy. 

 

“Then we come back in and help them,” Jake said with a shrug.  “In the meantime, we might as well have a bit of fun. It’s a perfect day for sailing.”

 

He lead her out of the boathouse and to the beach, which was still oddly empty, even though it was finally above 80 degrees for the first time all week.  It was a perfect summer day, with not a cloud in the sky and just the right amount of wind to keep the humidity and bugs away. Amy was finally able to go out in just a t-shirt and Jake’s flannel (which he still hadn’t asked for mind you) instead of the t-shirt-hoodie-flannel combo she’d been forced to rock all week.

 

Jake led her to the end of the beach, where one sailboat was set up and ready for any campers who might want to use it.  But from the looks of the desolate waterfront, no one would be using it for a while.

 

No one except Jake and Amy, that is.

 

“You know how to sail?” Jake asked her as he untied the ropes.

 

Amy gave him a nervous grin. “Kind of. I went sailing here once when I was twelve. We ran into the dock and promptly tipped over. End of my sailing career.”

 

Jake let out a laugh. “Well let’s see if we can start it up again.”

 

He waved her over to the boat and together they pushed it into the water, with Jake inserting the rutter as soon as the water was up to their calves.  As soon as the boat was steady Jake held out a hand to Amy, the other keeping the boat from floating away.

 

“After you, m’lady,” he said with a dramatic British accent.

 

“Why thank you, sir!” she said with a giggle as she stepped inside. She sat down on the edge of the boat, planting her feet inside the small center compartment. Jake walked them out a bit further before hopping in and sitting right across from her. 

 

“You’re in charge of steering, okay?” he told her. “I’ll handle the sail.”

 

“Okay,” Amy said nervously. “What do I do?”

 

Jake handed her a long wooden stick that was attached to the rutter. “Use this.  If you want to go left, pull the tiller towards you. If you want to go right, push it away. Make sense?”

 

Amy nodded. “Left pull, right push. Got it.”

 

Jake smiled. “Alright then. Here we go!”

 

He loosened the rope until it caught the wind and almost immediately they took off.  Amy let out a surprised squeal, not expecting to go so fast so soon. Their tiny boat ripped through the waves, moving just fast enough to leave a tiny wake behind them. The wind whipped through her hair as she looked out to the lake and watched the other, much bigger boats speed past the camp shore.  

 

“Watch your head!” Jake called.  Amy ducked her head just in time to see the sail whip across the boat and settle back in, once again catching the wind.  

 

After another minute Amy pushed the tiller.  She let out a tiny gasp as the boat listened to her instruction, turning to the right and moving towards the right side of camp’s boundaries.  Amy brought the tiller back to center and immediately the boat mimicked her movement. 

 

Amy looked up at Jake, who had been watching her change the direction of the boat.

 

“I did it!” she said, her eyes wide with surprise. A tiny smile flickered across her face.

 

“Yeah you did,” Jake said, returning her grin with one of his own. “You’re a natural.”

 

They settled into an easy rhythm, Jake keeping an eye on the sail as Amy led them all across the lake. The sun shined down on them, keeping them warm as the wind blew all around, just powerful enough to move them along but not so much that they lost control.  

 

As the boat straightened out, Amy stole a glance at Jake.  He had one hand loosely wrapped around the rope, the other resting on his lap as he looked ahead towards the water.  The corners of his lips were slightly turned up, revealing a tiny dimple. He was so at easy, so calm, making Amy feel calmer as well.

 

Once again Amy felt a swoop in the pit of her stomach, causing her to promptly direct her gaze back to the water.

 

But as Amy looked out to the lake, she realized that this moment right here was the most relaxed she’d been all week.  Out here on the lake was the first time she didn’t have to worry about the gossip or drama that had been following her wherever she went.  All she had to focus on was the boat, the sail, and herself. 

 

And it wasn’t lost on her that she owed part of that to Jake.

 

_ — _

 

_ Thursday _

 

“JAKE I DID IT!”

 

Amy crashed through the door to the boathouse where Jake was pulling out extra life jackets.

 

“You did what?” he asked with a surprised laugh.

 

“I put away the binder,” she explained. She made her way over and began to help Jake reorganize the shelves. “Kylie was off last night and I originally signed us up for a s’mores party.  But since it rained again, we took the supplies back to the cabin. The girls were super annoyed and almost immediately started complaining. But then,” she said dramatically, “I had an idea.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“My candle! We used that to roast the marshmallows inside,” Amy explained.

 

“But Amy,” Jake interrupted, “Candles are not meant for roasting mallows.”

 

“I know,” she said excitedly. “But we did it anyway.”

 

“Amy Santiago, you dawg!” 

 

Amy’s smile widened. “I KNOW. The girls LOVED it. They all snuck outside and found sticks together, and took turns roasting their marshmallows over the flame. They even helped each other build their s’mores. By the end of the night they were all giggling and chatting together. The cliques mixed, Jake! And one of them even called me the coolest counselor ever. ME!”

 

Jake turned to face her, exposing a smile of his own. “Ames, that’s amazing,” he said, his voice sincere. “I knew you’d get through to them.”

 

“Thanks Jake. I couldn’t have done it without you,” she replied with an excited sigh.

 

“Sure you could’ve,” Jake said, lightly bumping her shoulder with his. “You’re a great counselor.”

 

“Well still, thanks,” she said, nudging him back. 

 

He grinned. “Anytime.”

 

_ — _

 

_ Saturday _

 

Amy was on break in the blessedly empty staff lounge, scrolling through her phone when she heard the door creak open.  Seconds later she felt someone plop down beside her and throw their arm over the top of the sofa.

 

“Hello Gina,” she said, not taking her eyes off her phone.

 

“How’d you know it was me?” Gina asked.

 

“Who else would be wearing a wolf hat in the middle of June?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Amy continued to play on her phone, hoping that if she waited long enough, Gina would get bored and go talk to someone else.  But if anything, her silence spurred her on. Gina continued to inch closer and closer, until her whole body was practically on top of Amy’s.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Amy asked, a hint of frustration laced in her voice.

 

“Touchy, touchy,” tsked Gina. “I just wanted to say how much I  _ looove  _ the new flannel you’re sporting.”

 

Amy looked down at Jake’s flannel, which she had put on again this morning, before looking up at Gina with mild confusion. 

 

“Thanks,” she said slowly. “It’s Jake’s.”

 

Gina rolled her eyes. “Girl I know. I was with him when he got it.”

 

“Oh,” said Amy, furrowing her eyebrows. “Then why’d you say you liked it?”

 

“Amy, Amy, Amy,” Gina said, patting Amy’s shoulder on each repetition. “You’re like a helpless little puppy, aren’t you? I said that because Jake lent you that shirt on Monday. It is now Saturday and you have yet to take it off.”

 

“So? I’ve been cold. And it’s comfy,” Amy said defensively. 

 

“And because you like Jake,” added Gina.

 

Amy felt that familiar swoop in her belly.

 

“WHAT?” she exclaimed. “I do not -- how could you even -- that is the most  _ ridiculous  _ \-- YOU like Jake!”

 

Gina reached her arm back over Amy’s head and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave Amy a smug smile.

 

“One, it is physically impossible to like someone once you have seen them puke their brains out after eating a whole tray of pigs in a blanket at Sadie Weinberg’s graduation party. Two, that reaction told me everything that I need to know, which is that you most  _ definitely _ like Jake.”

 

Amy could feel her cheeks reddening as Gina continued to watch her.  

 

Sure, her and Jake had gotten closer in the last week or so.  He had been so sweet throughout their three day marriage and managed to make her laugh even when she was freezing cold or tired or grumpy after dealing with her girls fighting.  And he was absolutely incredible with his campers, always making sure each one of them felt important and listened to. It was so obvious how much he loved his job, and how much his campers loved him.  Plus Gina was right; she had barely taken the flannel off at all in the last five days.

 

But did that mean she liked him?

 

“For what it’s worth,” Gina said, snapping Amy out of her little internal freakout, “I think he likes you too.”

 

Amy’s eyes widened as a tiny smile formed on her face. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Because,” said Gina with a shrug, “You’re all he ever talks about.  And he made that picture of the two of you getting fake married his phone background because, and I quote, ‘Doesn’t Santiago look like the prettiest, weirdest mermaid you ever saw?’”

 

“He really said that?” Amy asked, surprised.

 

“Yes,” said Gina.  “I know because I told him you looked more like a librarian who let her students dress her for the homecoming dance.”

 

Amy glared at her. “Wow thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” 

 

“Sooo why are you telling me this?” Amy asked, a hint of caution in her voice.  

 

“Look, Jake’s like my brother.  I want him to be happy. And by some weird twist of fate,  _ you _ ,” Gina emphasized with a look of utter confusion, “-- seem to make him happy.”

 

“Again, you’re too kind,” said Amy as she rolled her eyes. But she also couldn’t quite get over the fact that she, Amy Santiago, was the one who made Jake happy.

 

“I know, I know,” said Gina, waving Amy off. “But also,” she looked around the room before continuing, “I wanted to tell you because if you want this to happen, you need to get a move on.”

 

“What do you mean?” Amy asked, puzzled.

 

Gina lowered her voice dramatically, “I mean, my sources tell me there are other girls who are interested in Jake.”

 

Amy’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“And while Jake clearly likes you,” Gina continued, “He’s also an impressionable little duck. He needs a bit of guidance.”

 

“What do you mean?” Amy asked again. “Who likes him?”

 

Just as Gina was about to tell her, the door to the staff lounge opened. Sophia, a counselor wh known as Bdubs for her affinity for buffalo wings, popped her head into the doorway.

 

“‘Sup,” said Gina.

 

“Hi Sophia,” said Amy with a smile. 

 

“Hey guys,” she said, scanning the room.

 

There was an awkward silence as Sophia continued to look around the room, not saying anything to the other girls. 

 

“Who you looking for?” Amy asked, also looking around. She halfway expected someone else to appear from behind the couch.

 

“Jake,” said Sophia distractedly. “We’re supposed to be going out for dinner but I can’t find him.”

 

A surge of inexplicable anger washed over Amy at her mentioning Jake’s name, and with it her mind began to race. When did Jake and Sophia become so close? When did Jake ever even  _ talk _ to her? Why were they going out together? Alone??

 

And why exactly did it bother her so much?

 

“Do you know where he is?” Sophia asked. 

 

Both Amy and Gina shook their heads. 

 

She let out a groan. “Well if you see him tell him I’m looking for him, okay?”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart,” said Gina, giving Sophia a thumbs up. Amy remained silent. 

 

Sophia nodded and with that, she turned around and shut the door. As soon as the door closed Gina turned her thumb down and let out a giant raspberry. 

 

“What is  _ Sophia _ doing looking for Jake?” Amy asked with disgust. “They’re not friends. They’ve never even talked before. And now they’re going on their night off together?? That’s ridiculous!”

 

Gina rested her head in her hand, propping herself up on the couch. “Why does it matter? I thought you didn’t like him?”

 

“I don’t!” said Amy defensively. “I just think it’s weird that he’s going out with someone he doesn’t even know.”

 

“Mmhm, sure Amy,” Gina said with a smirk. She stood up to leave. “Just think about what I said, okay?”

 

Amy gave her a small nod as she watched Gina leave. 

 

Just like that Amy’s summer suddenly got a lot more complicated. 


	4. Session 3 - Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love! This chapter is a bit shorter, hope you guys like it. (:
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr (nevermindthewind.tumblr.com).

This week had been Amy’s longest yet.

She’d been in Heather, the youngest girls cabin with ten seven and eight-year-olds who required her constant attention. And while they were possibly the ten cutest humans on the entire planet, they also were the most dependent people Amy had ever met.  Every minute of every day was spent tying shoes or brushing hair or telling her girls that no, a pair of underpants does not count as appropriate bottoms for Capture the Flag. It was exhausting.

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem.  She wasn’t at Babylon to make friends, she was there to be a good counselor and to make sure her campers had the best week ever.

But normally Sophia wasn’t there, plastering herself all over Jake at every opportunity.

It was just Amy’s luck that Sophia and Jake’s cabins were the same age and had instantly become rivals.  By Monday Spruce and Fir were inseparable, challenging each other to game after game and screaming chants at each other from across the Dining Hall.  And leading the attacks were Sophia and Jake, each one louder and more obnoxious than the next. 

It killed her to watch them, to see Jake light up every time Sophia laughed at his jokes or to see Sophia purposefully stroke his arm for the fourth time in one meal. 

The whole thing was nauseating, and all the more reason for Amy to focus her energy on her campers.  She chose to do just that, organizing game after game and going the extra mile to make sure her girls were happy.

Jake Peralta? Never heard of him.

But no matter how hard she tried to avoid them, somehow Jake and Sophia seemed to always show up and knock her brain off its axis.

It wasn’t until Wednesday that she managed to find him on his own.  He was up in Hammock Village, the wooded area behind staff housing where the staff had set up their hammocks.  There were about twenty hammocks of various colors strung across the trees, including Amy’s own green Eno she’d bought the week before she left for camp.  It was one of the few places where they couldn’t be seen by campers, and the only place to go if you wanted to go on break outside. Because of this, usually you could count on at least three of them being occupied by counselors at any one time.

 

So, when Amy approached the Village she was pleasantly surprised to see only one curly-haired head poking out from a hammock directly in front of her. 

 

She was just about to call Jake’s name when she saw the phone up to his ear and heard him speak.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I understand. Say hello to the friendly skies for me.” He paused. Then, “Okay. Bye, Dad.”

 

Jake ended the call and threw the phone into his lap.

“DAMMIT.”

 

Amy startled at the sudden outburst. She’d never heard Jake yell before.  

 

She thought briefly about turning around, but thought better of it.  

 

“Jake?” she asked timidly. “You ok?”

 

This time it was Jake who was startled, hastily bringing his hand to his eyes before turning to face her.

 

“Oh hey Ames,” he said, his throat thick. “Sorry about that.”

 

She approached the village and sat in the hammock next to his. Jake kept his gaze down, refusing to look her in the eye.

 

“It’s okay. You want to talk about it?” 

 

“It’s nothing,” said Jake. But the anger in his voice told her otherwise. 

 

“You sure?”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“My dad was supposed to visit this weekend, you know, for the Fourth.  But he just called and said he HAD to pick up an extra flight to Dallas. I haven’t seen him in over a year and the one time he was going to visit me he suddenly has to work.”

 

He put air quotes around had.

 

“I’m so sorry,” said Amy, her voice full of sympathy. “That sucks.”

 

Jake let out a dark, hollow laugh. “Yeah. I don’t know why I’m even surprised. I should have known he’d do this. I can’t even remember the last time he came to see me. It’s always me going to him. But I thought maybe this time it’d be different. God, I’m such an  _ idiot _ .”

 

Her heart broke at the way Jake’s voice cracked on that last word.

 

“You’re not an idiot,” Amy replied automatically. Jake scoffed.  “I’m serious! You are many things, Jake, but an idiot is not one of them.”

 

He finally brought his eyes up to meet Amy’s. “Then why didn’t he want to see me?”

 

Nope,  _ now _ her heart was broken. Broken and furious at Jake’s dad for making him feel this way.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “But I do know that it’s him who’s the idiot for not getting to know you.”

 

“Really?”

 

Amy nodded. “You’re a great guy, Jake. One of the best. And if he doesn’t see that then it’s his loss.”

 

A small smile flickered across his face. 

 

“Thanks Amy,” said Jake. He nudged her knee with his. “You’re pretty great yourself.”

 

Amy returned his smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  “You think so?”

 

Jake opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone calling his name. They both turned around to see none other than Sophia trudging up the hill to the Village.

 

“There you are!” she exclaimed. “We have kickball in like two minutes. You ready?”

 

“Ready to crush you? You bet I am,” he replied, all traces of his earlier freakout wiped from his face.

 

Jake gave Amy an apologetic grin before hoisting himself out of the hammock. “Thanks again, Ames.”

 

“No problem,” she said, waving him off at a weak attempt to hide her disappointment. “Have fun, you guys.”

 

She watched the two of them leave, her face dropping into a scowl as soon they’re out of sight.

 

“Have soooo much fun,” she grumbled as she collapsed back into the hammock. “So much freaking fun.”

 

\--

 

The rest of the week Amy tried to seek Jake out, to check in on him, but between her girls and Sophia she never got the chance.  However every once in a while the two of them would make eye contact from across the Dining Hall or during staff meeting and she’d give him a smile, to which he’d reply with a goofy, exaggerated grin of his own. 

 

The next time she caught him alone was Saturday after staff meeting.  But as soon as she spotted him and began to call his name, Sophia appeared and handed him a tub. Apparently he was helping her move. 

 

Of course.

 

So Amy promptly shut her mouth and made her way out to staff parking on her own.

 

“She’s EVERYWHERE,”  Amy yelled as she slid into the backseat of Rosa’s car.

 

“Say what now?” Rosa asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror. “Who’s everywhere?”

 

“Sophia,” said Amy. She yanked on the seatbelt and buckled herself in with unnecessary force. “Can’t she leave Jake alone for even five minutes?”

 

Rosa and Gina exchanged glances in the front seat.

 

“Why do you care who Jake hangs out with?” asked Rosa, feigning innocence.

 

“Oh shut up. You know why,” snapped Amy. She crossed her arms in frustration.

 

“Yeah, but we wanna hear you say it,” said Gina with a devilish grin.

 

Amy said nothing, crossing her legs and arms so tight she looked like a human pretzel.  She wasn’t going to give up that easily.

 

Gina sighed. “Come on, Amy, tell Auntie Gina why you’re so upset.”

 

“Auntie? You’re a year older than me.”

 

“Maybe physically. Spiritually I’m like Grandma Willow in Pocahontas. I’m as old as the wind that blows through the trees.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not leaving this parking lot until you tell us what’s bothering you,” said Rosa.  She turned the car off and also crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Amy through the mirror.

 

“Come on guys, we’re gonna be late for dinner,” said Amy with an exasperated sigh. “We’re supposed to be at Shaw’s in ten minutes.”

 

“So we’ll be late,” shrugged Rosa. The corners of her lips turned up into a tiny grin. “And you love being late, don’t you Amy?”

 

They had her there.  They knew how much Amy  _ hated _ to be late; she’d been voted most punctual at the end of staff training.

 

The three of them sat in silence for another minute, Rosa and Gina just staring at her until she finally exploded.

 

“FINE,” huffed Amy. “I like Jake, okay? I like Jake.”

 

“There it is,” sang Gina, giving Amy’s knee a gentle shove. “I knew you had it in ya.”

 

“But you can’t tell anyone, ok? The last thing I need is everyone’s noses in my business,” said Amy. “Now can we please go?”

 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us,” said Rosa as she turned the car back on. She gave Gina a pointed look. “Right, Gina?”

 

“Cross my heart,” Gina said earnestly. “I would  _ never _ say anything. I am the best at keeping secrets.”

 

Amy narrowed her eyes. “Right, because you HATE gossip.”

 

Gina turned around in her seat so she was facing Amy. “I promise I will take this with me to my grave. Until, at least, you two start dating.”

 

“Please,” Amy said with a snort. “Sophia is doing a great job of making sure that never happens.”

 

“The only reason Jake is giving her a second glance is because  _ you _ haven’t expressed any interest in him,” explained Rosa as she turned onto the highway. “You need to make a move, Santiago. Or else Sophia or someone else is going to snatch him up.”

 

“Wow Rosa, I didn’t think you would care this much,” said Amy, a touch of surprise laced in her voice.

 

“I care about my friends,” she said as her face hardened. “Tell anyone about it and I will make your death look like an accident.”

 

“Got it,” said Amy, sitting back further into her seat.  Gina turned up the volume and blasted some hip hop song Amy had never heard of and began singing at the top of her lungs, allowing Amy to finally have some time to process all the information she’d just been thrown.

 

Was Rosa right? Was the reason why Jake had been spending so much time with Sophia because  _ she _ never said anything? It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried.  But during the week she’d been with her girls, and having eight year olds meant there was never a moment of rest; they needed her for everything which left little time for anything other than making sure all ten of her kids were clothed and not breaking anything or anyone.  She was putting her kids first, she was actually  _ doing her job _ .  

 

Unlike Sophia, who actually left her campers unattended just to talk to Jake during lunch on Thursday.

 

But ANYWAY…

 

If Jake really did feel the same way about her, which Gina swore he did, she had to say something.  She couldn’t spend the rest of the summer with this pit in her stomach, with this gnawing sense of longing whenever Jake’s name crossed her mind. And she absolutely could not let another girl talk that chance away from her. He meant too much to her.  

 

She had to talk to him.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t until she had two drinks in her system that she finally got up the courage to talk to Jake.

 

“I’m gonna do it,” she announced to no one in particular. 

 

“You go Amy!” Scully cheered from across the bar.  

 

“Yeah Amy,” said Hitchcock. A puzzled look crossed his face. “What exactly are you gonna do?”

 

Ignoring the two of them she hopped off her bar stool and began to scan the room for any sign of Jake’s curly hair, but he wasn’t there.  Not a big deal, he was probably outside on the patio or on the dock. She marched to the backdoor and pulled it open, only to see Rosa and Gina huddled together around a table. If she’d been a little more sober she would have noticed the way Gina’s arm was snaked around Rosa’s waist, or how Gina was now sporting Rosa’s favorite leather jacket.  But Two Drink Amy had a one track mind.

 

“You guys seen Jake?” she asked confidently. 

 

Gina let out a squeal.

 

“Does this mean what I think it means?” she asked in reply.

 

Amy nodded with equal excitement. “Yep, I’m gonna talk to him. But I need to find him first. Any ideas?”

 

“I think I saw him and Boyle and a few others head down to the dock,” Rosa replied, nodding toward the stairs that led down to the lake. 

 

“Okay great.” Now that she actually knew where Jake was, Amy felt a wave of nerves wash over her. “How do I look?” she asked, pulling at the hem of her tank top.

 

“Like a million bucks,” said Gina. She grabbed Amy by the shoulders and pushed her towards the stairs.  “Now go get ‘em, tiger. You can do this.”

 

“You can do this,” Amy repeated under her breath. She began to make her way down the stairs.  

 

She could see two people sitting on the edge of the dock.  Her heart began to pound so hard she was afraid it would fall right out of her chest. 

 

“You can do this,” she whispered again, stepping onto the dock as quietly as she could.  The last thing she wanted to do was scare them. The old wood creaked slightly as it held her weight, but the two people at the end of the dock didn’t seem to notice.  

 

Because it wasn’t Charles sitting with Jake at the end of the dock. It was Sophia.

 

And they weren’t discussing the latest in paella techniques or their favorite Wet Hot characters.

 

They were kissing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those pieces that I've been staring at for so long I can't tell if its good or garbage. Please let me know if you like it/want to see more! It means more than you know. (:


	5. Session 4 - Hawthorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry for the gap between updates. I had so much going on with school and then had graduation over the weekend (!!!) but I'm finally free and finished with this guy.
> 
> This chapter isn't as Jake heavy, but it's setting up for what's to come, I promise. :)

“Oh my god,” Amy whispered.  

 

Or at least, she  _ thought _ she whispered. However this is Two-Drink-Amy we’re talking about, and even when she tried to be quiet her lowest volume was still at least 50 decibels louder than she intended.  

 

Because of this her voice carried across the dock, causing Sophia and Jake to jump apart and look right at her.  

 

**_Shit._ **

 

“Amy,” Jake gasped.  He looked embarrassed. Or guilty. Which he shouldn’t be. He’s perfectly allowed to kiss whoever he wants.  

 

Sophia on the other hand was understandably pissed at the interruption.

 

“Can we help you?”

 

**_Shitshitshitshitshit._ **

 

“Oh -- I was just -- I’m so sorry,” Amy sputtered. “I -- God, I swear I -- I was just leaving.”

 

She threw one last look at Jake before sprinting back up the stairs.

 

“Amy!” Jake called again. But Amy kept walking with the same determination she’d had just minutes ago, this time in the exact opposite direction. There were tears burning in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not here, not in front of half the staff.  _ Especially _ not in front of Jake.

 

All she wanted was to leave, to crawl into a hole and never leave for the rest of the summer.  Of all the ways she expected that conversation (if you could even call it that) to go, her bumbling on like a mindless idiot while Jake just stared at her was pretty much the worst way it could happen. The only way it could’ve been worse was if she threw up on him, which she was pretty close to doing if she was being honest.  

 

She reached the top of the stairs and began scanning the patio for Gina or Rosa, but they had disappeared. Of course.

 

(If she’d been a little more sober and a little less distracted she would’ve looked a little harder and found the two of them back in Rosa’s car, participating in some very UN-camp appropriate activities. But again, she had a very one track mind.)

 

However she did see Christian over in one corner laughing at something Boyle had said.  Hadn’t he said something about DDing?

 

“Christian!” she called as she marched over to him.  

 

“What’s up, little sister?” he asked playfully.  As soon as he saw her face his voice turned serious. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Can you drive?” she asked in reply.

 

He gave her a quick nod.

 

“Take me back to camp?”

 

Again Christian nodded.  He said goodbye to Boyle and grabbed his keys before slinging an arm over Amy’s shoulder and walking her out of the bar.  

 

“You wanna talk about it?” asked Christian as he slid into the driver’s seat.

 

Amy shook her head, keeping her gaze focused on the window.  What was there to talk about? Jake was with Sophia, that was that. There was nothing more to say.

 

Fortunately for Amy, Christian was the only Santiago who didn’t inherit their parents’ need to pry into every little detail of her life. He simply reached out, squeezed her shoulder and said, “I’m here if you need me,” before turning on the radio and bringing his attention back to the road.

 

It wasn’t until she was back in her cabin, nestled in her sea of blankets that Amy finally began to cry.

 

\--

 

A punch to the shoulder woke Amy up the next morning.

 

“OW! What the --” 

 

She opened her eyes to see Rosa towering over her.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Amy grumbled.

 

“You left without telling us last night,” Rosa said, her expression hard, angry. “Not even a text.” Another punch.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Amy, rubbing her shoulder as sat up. “I couldn’t find you and Christian was sober so he drove me home. I was fine.”

 

“That’s not what Christian said,” replied Rosa, her voice still laced with frustration. “He said you were practically in tears and that you wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.” Her features softened as she sat on the bed. “What happened?”

 

And so Amy explained how it was Jake and Sophia at the end of the dock instead of Boyle like she’d expected, how she’d embarrassed herself so spectacularly she had wanted the lake to swell up and swallow her whole.  How her heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest.

 

“I just had to get out of there,” she admitted. “But I am sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

“It’s okay. And I’m really sorry dude,” Rosa said, her voice full of sympathy. 

 

Amy shrugged.

 

“I guess you were right,” she said softly, keeping her gaze down as she picked at her blanket. “I was too late.”

 

“Maybe so,” said Rosa with a slight shrug of her own. “All the more reason for us to make this the best week ever. We’re gonna have so much fun Jake’s not gonna know what to do with himself.”

 

“We?” Amy glanced up, confused.  “But we don’t know who our co-counselors are, at least not officially. Mine moved her stuff in but never came back last night.”

 

Rosa gave her a look.  “Come on, Amy. You’re a smart person.  Didn’t the clothing in that hamper give you  _ any _ ideas as to who your co could be?”

 

Amy craned her neck to see that, upon closer inspection, the hamper in question contained exclusively black, navy, and maroon t-shirts and tank tops. Which could only mean…

 

She looked back at Rosa to see one corner of her mouth turned up into a smile.

 

“Shut up!” Amy exclaimed. “ _ We’re _ co-counselors?!”

 

“Yeah we are,” said Rosa, her smile extending to both corners now. “And by the end of this week you’re gonna be having such a good time Jake Peralta is going to be nothing but the name of that pervy crook on Serve and Protect.”

 

\--

 

So despite all the events that had transpired in the last twelve hours, Amy found herself smiling as she walked over to the Dining Hall for staff meeting.  Rosa was her co, they were in Hawthorn which always had some of the oldest campers, and she was pretty sure it was chicken nugget day, which was always cause for celebration.  

 

However all of those warm, happy thoughts flew out the window when she heard an all too familiar voice call out her name.

 

“Amy!”

 

Her eyes widened as she frantically tried to find a way out of talking to him, but it was too late. She was right in his path. So she took a deep breath and turned around, praying she looked at least a little casual.

 

“Hey Jake,” she said, a bit too cheery. “What’s up, man?”

 

**_Tone it down, Santiago._ **

 

Thankfully Jake didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Or if he did, he didn’t show it.

 

“Hey,” he said as he caught up to her. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah, of course,” she says with an exaggerated shrug.  “I’m just here. Jammin’. You know how I do.”

 

**_OH MY GOD._ **

 

Jake gave her a look, cocking his head at her little outburst before continuing.

 

“Okay…” he said slowly. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for last night.  We shouldn’t have been -- I thought that --” This time it was Amy cocking her head. Jake let out a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“I don’t know, I just felt kinda like we left things on a weird note.  So I’m really sorry. I really care about you and I don’t want things to be weird or anything. Or maybe I’m overthinking this and you didn’t even think it was --”

 

“Jake,” Amy said, cutting him off. “It’s fine.  _ We _ are fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.  I promise.”

 

Jake let out a sigh as he gave her a smile. Amy returned it with a smile of her own that she hoped looked somewhat genuine.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Mmhm,” Amy nodded. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

“I am,” Jake replied, a bit too quickly. “Sophia’s great. Really great.”

 

**_Twist the knife why don’t you, Peralta._ **

 

“Well, good. Then I’m happy.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

This had to go down as one of the most awkward interactions Amy ever had in her entire life.  Why couldn’t she just actually be happy for him? It’s not like she had any control over Jake. He was a big boy who could make his own decisions and he chose Sophia. Which he was allowed to do. 

 

So why was it she wanted to cry the moment he said he was happy with her?

 

They stood in silence for a beat that seemed to last forever before Jake quickly pulled out his phone.

 

“I almost forgot, Holt sent me this text he wanted me to show you.”

 

Amy’s eyes widened. “Really?! What’d it say?”

 

He turned the phone so she could see the screen. It wasn’t a text at all, instead a video of what looked like...a bunch of goats?

 

“Wait I don’t get it, this is just-- OH MY GOD!”

 

The goats simultaneously started screaming, causing Amy to jump back in shock.  Jake burst out laughing, earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

 

“Sorry, but you gotta admit that’s pretty funny,” Jake said as he took the phone back.

 

Amy rolled her eyes, but also couldn’t help the small smile that had formed. 

 

“Come on Goat Boy, we’re gonna be late for staff meeting.”

 

\--

 

Amy was right; it was, in fact, chicken nugget day, and she and Rosa did, in fact, have 15 year olds. What made everything even better was that Gina and Sharon had 16 year olds. Which meant it was about to be the best freaking week of the summer.

 

The moment their campers walked in and unpacked their duffles Amy could tell they were a great group of girls.  They were instantly laughing and talking with each other, some seated cross-legged on the floor while others chimed in from their bunks. The girls also began asking Amy and Rosa about all the things they’d be doing throughout the week. All but one of them were veteran Babylonians, and the one girl who was new had come with a friend who had clearly given her the 411 on all things camp.

 

“Will we get to go paintballing?” 

 

“Oooh I wanted to do that last year but didn’t get to. Can we??”

 

“What about a campout?”

 

“Yeah, can we pleeeease go on a campout?”

 

“Wait --” Kate, the newcomer, interrupted the conversation. “Aren’t we already at camp? How exactly do we go on a campout?”

 

“We get to leave camp for the night and go to this campsite at a state park that’s like twenty minutes away,” Amy explained from her perch on the floor.  “We sleep in tents and play games and cook our own dinner --”

 

“Hobos,” one of the girls said dreamily. 

 

“You eat hobos?” Kate asked, her confusion apparent.

 

“No, it’s this meal called hobo dinners. It’s meat and potatoes and veggies cooked over a fire and smothered with cheese. They’re glorious,” Rosa confirmed. She looked around at the rest of the girls. “So you all want to go on a campout?”

 

Ten resounding yeses came back at her from all around the cabin.  Rosa and Amy locked eyes and smirked at each other. 

 

“Well good thing we planned one for Wednesday night,” Rosa continued, causing the girls to breakout into excited squeals.  

 

“Are we going with any other cabins?” asked Erica. “My sister’s in Aspen and she said her counselors said something about a campout, too.”

 

“Yeah my friend’s in that cabin, too!”

 

“Same, actually.”

 

Aspen was Gina and Sharon’s cabin.

 

“As a matter of fact, we’re going on our campout with the Aspen girls,” said Amy, rousing another round of excited whoops.

 

“YES!”

 

“I’m so excited!”

 

“This is gonna be the best week ever!”

 

Rosa looked over at Amy from her bed. 

 

“See Amy? Best week ever.”

 

\--

 

Amy constantly found herself thanking the universe for bringing her this cabin at a time where she could have easily fallen apart.  She’d barely thought about Jake at all in the last couple days. 

 

At the start of the week she’d catch herself glancing over at his table. But then she saw him talking to Sophia with the softest, kindest eyes she’d ever seen, so she put an end to that little habit real quick.  She’d whipped her head back to face the table so fast she was worried either the girls would notice or she’d end up with whiplash. But fortunately for her, neither of those things happened. Instead she’d mmediately joined in on a heated debate about which was the better breakfast food, french toast sticks or breakfast pizza.

 

(The winner was obviously french toast sticks, if you were wondering.)

 

By the time Wednesday came around, Amy had to admit she was having a pretty great week.  All of her suspicions about her girls were true. They were some of the funniest, kindest people she’d ever met, including adults.  In just the seventy-two hours since they’d arrived, there were already what felt like hundreds of inside jokes between the girls, some Rosa and Amy were in on, and others they didn’t understand in the slightest.  

 

All morning the girls had been discussing the campout; what to bring, what they were going to do, how late they were going to stay up, everything.  So by the end of free time, the whole cabin was vibrating with excitement. 

 

At 4:30 on the dot Rosa and Amy gathered up the girls and their belongings and trudged up to the main office, where Holt was waiting with the giant blue and white bus they used for transporting campers.  

 

“Good afternoon, counselors,” Holt said as they approached the bus.  “I trust you are all prepared for your campout and have ensured your campers have all the necessary supplies?”

 

“Yes Sir,” Amy replied.  She craned her head around the bus.  “Has Gina and Sharon’s cabin arrived yet?”

 

Right on cue, Gina and Sharon arrived with their girls in tow. Gina looked ridiculous, with a bright blue snuggie enveloping her body and an airplane pillow wrapped around her neck.

 

“Don’t worry ladies, the party has arrived,” she announced as she reached the bus. Holt took this as a sign to turn and head to the driver’s seat, but not before informing them that they would be departing in exactly nine minutes.

 

Once Holt was out of earshot Gina and Rosa each whipped out a Walmart bag of supplies.

 

“I’ve got s’mores supplies, Mountain Dew, and a speaker for the inevitable dance party,” Gina said as she looked through her bag. “Rosa?”

 

Rosa held up her own bag. “Sparklers, Doritos, and my axe. Oh, and Oreos.”

 

Amy looked up in alarm. “Wait, you brought an  _ axe _ ??”

 

“Yeah,” Rosa shrugged. “Figured it could come in handy.”

 

“For what exactly?” Sharon asked.

 

Again Rosa shrugged. “Chopping wood. Protection.  General badassery. I mean come on, what kind of woman doesn’t have an axe?”

 

Amy and Sharon locked eyes, shooting each other slightly terrified looks before turning back to the bus where their campers were waiting. They loaded their gear along with their food and tents before joining the girls inside. The bus was filled with what could only be described as organized chaos. Some girls were sitting while others were kneeling on the worn bench seats and practically yelling at each other from across the aisle, filling the air with excited chatter and laughter. It was infectious. Amy instantly found herself smiling right along with the campers.

 

As soon as Holt started the engine Gina began leading the girls in a sing along to Taylor Swift’s greatest hits. Amy and Sharon joined in almost at once, and even Rosa began singing when they got to Love Story.

 

For the briefest of moments Amy found her mind drifting back to Jake.  He loved all pop queens, but especially Taylor. As soon as his goofy face entered her mind she attempted to push him away, but even still she couldn’t stop the pang of regret in the pit of her stomach.

 

However as they turned into the campsite and drove down the familiar gravel roads, she could feel that tension slip away.  

“Come on, Amy,” Gina shouted over the singing. “I can’t hear you singinngggg!”

 

Amy gave her an exaggerated sigh before joining back in.

 

_ “IT’S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAYYY YES.” _

 

\--

 

The campout had been an incredible success, filled with snacks and bonfires and games, and Amy was pretty sure she’d never laughed harder in her entire life than when her campers attempted their best Amy and Rosa impressions. Other than the brief moment on the bus, Amy had all but forgotten about Jake and Sophia, and was able to relax and be present with her campers.

 

After that night the rest of the week went by in what felt like seconds, and before they knew it, it was Friday and Amy was leading the girls to their final campfire.

 

Friday night campfire was without a doubt Amy’s favorite part of the week. It’s the time where the traditions of Babylon come alive, where campers and counselors alike get one final chance to sing and connect with each other before returning home the following morning.  It’s Friday night campfire where you see the magic of Camp Babylon. It never ceased to give Amy the chills.

 

After the skits and silly songs that are part of the usual campfire programming Holt appeared at the front of the council ring, his silhouette illuminated by the dancing flames in front of him.

 

“I am a very logical person,” said Holt, addressing the crowd. “I prefer to analyze a situation using reason and evidence over an emotional or instinctual approach.  In fact, one counselor has even referred to me as a robot.”

 

He looked back to the third row, where Jake was sitting with his campers before continuing.

 

“And I understand where he comes from.  I don’t like things that cannot be explained with logic or facts. I’ve never enjoyed magic of any kind.” He paused. “But I do believe in the magic of Babylon.

 

“Every Sunday night I get to look out at all of our campers and staff and see the excitement and nerves on every single face.  Everyone is excited, but anxious as well, wondering how these people sitting next to them will become their friends. I get nervous, too, quite frankly. This is because logically, it doesn’t make sense.  It takes weeks, months, even years for people to become close with each other out in the rest of the world. But every Friday night I see a change. Where strangers once sat with wide eyes I now see a family holding back tears at the idea of leaving each other. I see counselors who have become mentors, bunkmates who have become brothers, teammates who have become sisters.  It’s here that I see magic. Real magic.”

 

Amy looked down her cabin’s row and saw all of her girls crying with their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

“Sisters,” she heard one of them whisper.  

 

Amy smiled to herself as she turned back to Holt.

 

“The magic isn’t over just yet. I’d like to invite our counselors to join me around the Council Ring, so we can give our campers one final gift before we say goodnight.”

 

There was a slight scuffle as the counselors all stood and made their way to the front of the ring and spread out around the edge.  Amy followed Rosa around the ring before stopping just behind where their girls sat, huddled closer together now that the counselors were gone.  One of them turned around and gave Amy a sad little wave, to which Amy responded with a wave of her own. 

 

The staff had formed one giant circle around the campers, clasping hands once the last of them found their spots around the ring.  And after a beat, the entire staff began to sing.

 

_ “Mmm I want to linger a little longer here with you.” _

 

Amy tore her eyes off her girls and looked up to see Jake standing directly across from her.  She could just make out his features, even though he was barely illuminated by the fire. He wasn’t looking at her, though; he was too focused on the song and on his own kids who were sitting right in front of him. 

 

_ “Mmm it’s such a perfect night, it doesn’t seem quite right that it should be our last with you.” _

 

At that moment Jake’s head snapped up, causing them to lock eyes for the first time since Sunday. He gave her a small, tentative smile as they continued to sing.

 

_ “Mmm and as the years go by, I’ll think of you and sigh.” _

 

Despite everything, despite Sophia and the awkwardness and everything else that had happened, Amy’s heart soared as she smiled back.

 

_ “This is goodnight but not goodbye.” _

 

**_Definitely not goodbye._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave kudos and comments if you are enjoying this fic!! It means so much to me and I really try to respond to everyone!


	6. Session 5 - Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey long time no see fam!! for real, im so sorry for the delay. this chapter was ultra challenging for some reason and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but I think i've been looking at it for too long so it's getting posted.
> 
> THAT BEING SAID, i really hope you guys like it!! things are finally looking up for our fave couple (:
> 
> and finally, this chapter is dedicated to lindsay aka @santiagoswagger/@lawalks because we lived the same freaking life!!! <3

**Chapter 6: Session Five - Holly**

 

“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me.”

 

Coming into staff meeting, Amy had to admit she was a little apprehensive about the next session. There was no way her Hawthorn girls could be topped.  She’d actually cried when they left Saturday, that’s how much she loved those girls (But she loves all her campers equally, obviously). Then there was Rosa. They’d worked so well together it felt as if they’d been working together for years rather than weeks. It was the most fun she’d ever had in her life. So Amy had a feeling she would be given a challenge to balance everything out.

 

However, nothing, NOTHING could have prepared her for seeing  _ Sophia Perez _ written next to her own name on the master schedule.

 

“What?” Rosa asked, leaning over to see what Amy was looking at. Her eyes followed Amy’s gaze until she landed on their names. “Oh  _ shit _ .”

 

“Yeah, oh shit,” Amy said, letting out a groan as she leans on Rosa’s shoulder. Rosa flared her nostrils.

 

“Get off.”

 

Amy didn’t even flinch. “I have to live with the devil incarnate for a week. Let me have this.”

 

“Oh come on, Santiago. She’s not th--” Rosa’s cut off by a glare that could put her most terrifying scowl to shame. “Okay fine. She’s evil. You can stay.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Gasp!” Gina exclaimed as she plopped down on Amy’s other side. “Rosa’s allowing human contact!? Who died?”

 

“Me,” Amy grumbled, sitting up to show Gina the cabin assignments. “Apparently the universe hates me. Or, at least Terry does.”

 

“Oh, babe I’m sorry,” said Gina sympathetically. She looked around the table before leaning over to the other girls. “Although if it makes you feel better, apparently there’s a little trouble in paradise,” she whispered.

 

“What?!” Amy hissed. “What do you mean?”

 

But just as Gina was about to answer, Terry’s voice boomed across the dining hall, instantly putting all conversations to an end.

 

“If we could have your attention for one last announcement before you head to your cabins,” he called. “As you all know, we are now more than halfway finished with the summer.”

 

Everybody booed. They didn’t need to be reminded of how little time they had left at camp.

 

“Anyway,” he continued, “Now that we all know each other and have spent so much time together, it is time for the infamous counselor swap!”

 

A slew of excited gasps rang out throughout the dining hall. 

 

“What’s that?” Amy whispered. In all her years as a camper she’d never heard of a counselor swap. Rosa rolled her eyes.

 

“If you keep listening, I bet he’ll tell you.”

 

“The counselor swap is a fun way for all of you to blow off some steam and also show just how well you know your fellow counselors,” Terry continued. He stood up and held out a plastic bowl. “Inside this bowl are slips of paper with the names of the entire staff, including myself and Holt. You will each draw a name -- Do not tell anyone who you draw -- then on Wednesday you must spend the entire day as that person. How you choose to embody your staff member is up to you, but at the bare minimum you must find some way to dress like them. You can use their clothes, raid the prop closet, whatever it takes to really get the essence of your assigned staff member. At morning staff meeting we will all guess who is who. Any questions?”

 

Amy raised her hand. 

 

“Santiago?”

 

“How exactly do we get their clothes?” she asked.

 

Terry wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“That’s up to you to figure out. Any other questions?” Silence. “No? Then happy picking!”

 

One by one everyone drew a name out of the bowl, some clearly excited while others either had extremely good poker faces or were disappointed in their choice. Amy couldn’t help the flutter of excitement in her chest.  This sounded like so much fun! As she looked around the room she could think of different ways to embody each of the counselors; all black for Rosa, an ungodly amount of glitter for Gina, a tan on tan shirt/short combo for Charles. 

 

By the time Terry reached her table Amy had forgotten all about the universe and it’s apparent vendetta against her, her mind too focused on how she could get Rosa’s axe without her noticing.  She reached into the bowl with a smile on her face, clutching the paper to her chest before reading the name.

 

Of freaking course. The universe truly was out to get her.

 

_ Jake Peralta. _

 

\--

 

As much as she wanted to freak out about having to dress up as Jake for an entire day Amy had other, more pressing issues to address.

 

Like the fact that she and Sophia were co-counselors.

 

Co. Counselors.

 

Counselors who co-counseled. 

 

SUCH A FUN TIME.

 

And on top of that, after staff meeting the skies opened up for the first time in weeks, soaking Amy as she trudged up to her cabin. Even with the rain she found herself walking as slow as she could to put off being alone with Sophia for as long as possible. Once the campers got there she’d be fine. She could be professional and keep her feelings about Sophia to herself. But for the next half hour, or until their first camper arrived, it would be just Sophia and Amy. In their cabin. 

 

Together.

 

With no one else. 

 

She reached the cabin and heaved a giant sigh before opening the door. 

 

“Hello?” she called.

 

“Hey,” Sophia huffed, poking her head out from behind a bunk. Her hair was half out of it’s ponytail, her cheeks flushed. “Can you help? I can’t get this damn window shut.”

 

“Oh!” said Amy.  Her eyebrows shot up. This was  _ not  _ the awkward welcome she was expecting. “Sure.”

 

She rushed over and began to help push against the window, which clearly was not in the mood to budge.  After a few unsuccessful attempts Sophia tried pulling from the other side, but nothing. It wasn’t until their tenth attempt that they got the window to move at all, and fifteen minutes and several choice swear words they finally got the damn thing shut. 

 

Both girls collapsed onto the bed, their Sunday polos completely soaked.

 

“Our kids are gonna be so confused,” Sophia said as she pulled the shirt away from her stomach.

 

“I know,” Amy said with a tiny laugh. “Poor girls are gonna think their counselors are crazy before we even say hello.”

 

They smiled at each other, but then the conversation just...died. Neither of them knew what to say to each other after that. So Amy wordlessly climbed off the bunk and made her way to her own bed, in the exact opposite corner from Sophia’s. She got a little satisfaction from watching Sophia attempt to dry off her bedding, but not too much. She’s not  _ that _ mean.

 

Sophia did, however, have the good sense to play music while they waited, giving them something to distract themselves from the silence that was taking over the cabin. A slew of pop hits comes on, and instantly Amy is reminded of Jake. Of course.

 

**_No. Enough._ **

 

**_Pull yourself together, Santiago._ **

 

Amy was  _ done _ being the whiny-ass girl who couldn’t get over a crush. Jake was with Sophia now. That wasn’t going to change anytime soon, so she had two options. Either she could continue to wallow and be a miserable shell of a human, or she could move on, and actually let herself have fun without worrying about what Jake was doing. 

 

As much fun as option one sounded, she truly didn’t think she could take another second of her own bitching. She’s Amy Santiago, dammit! She does  _ not _ need a guy to make her happy. No siree.

 

So Amy took a deep breath, tightened her ponytail, and made her way over to Sophia’s bunk. 

 

“Any of your stuff ruined?” she asked timidly. “If you need to, you can use my hairdryer. It’d be good for it to actually get used for once.”

 

Sophia gave her a nervous smile. 

 

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

 

It was an olive branch. May not be the biggest, most elaborate peace offering in the world, but it was a start. 

 

\--

 

Tuesday after free time Amy found herself back in Hammock Village with Gina and Christian.

 

“How’s working with Sophia?” Gina asked as she reclined further into her hammock. “Everyone acting civilized?”

 

“Actually, it’s not that bad,” Amy replied, kicking her legs up into a criss-cross position. “Our girls are obsessed with Harry Potter --”

 

“Gross.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes. “Anyway, they are and, it turns out, so is Sophia. So we get along much better than I thought. The two of us made a Sorting Hat yesterday and took turns sorting the girls. They loved it, and now me and Sophia actually have things to talk about. It’s a win-win.”

 

“Wish I could say the same about my campers,” Gina said glumly. 

 

“What, you think they don’t like you?” Christian asked.

 

“Please, everyone likes me,” dismissed Gina. “No, we just don’t have much in common. They’re all into --” She paused, holding up her hand to dramatically choke back tears. “ _ Sports _ .”

 

Christian and Amy exchanged amused glances before turning back to Gina.

 

“I’m so sorry, G,” Christian said with faux sympathy.

 

“Yeah, let us know if there is anything we can do for you in this difficult time,” Amy added, smirking.

 

“I sense some sarcasm here, and I do not appreciate it,” said Gina. She pulled a set of headphones out of her sequined-covered backpack and put them on. “If you need me, I’ll be here, wallowing whilst creaming you all in Kwazy Kupcakes.”

 

Amy and Christian gave her matching Santiago eye rolls that would make Camila proud.

 

“So  _ anyway _ ,” said Christian. “I’m glad you guys are finally bonding! Sophia’s really cool once you get to know her.”

 

“Yeah, I am too,” Amy admitted. “I didn’t like Jealous Amy, she was exhausting. And annoying.”

 

“Well all Amys are annoying, so that checks out,” Christian said with a smirk, earning himself a kick to the shin. “HEY!”

 

“Watch it…” Amy warned. 

 

“Touchy, touchy.” Christian rubbed his leg before tucking it safely inside the hammock. “Hey, before I forget, I need to get some clothes from you for the counselor swap.”

 

Amy’s eyes widened at the mention of the swap.

 

“For who?” she asked excitedly. “Who has me?”

 

“Now you  _ know  _ I’m not gonna tell you that,” said Christian. “But they did have very specific items they wanted to wear.”

 

Amy’s mind began to race as she thought through the possible candidates. It has to be someone close to Christian rather than her other friends. Maybe Boyle? Oh God, that would be the most disturbing thing ever, seeing Charles in a pair of her shorts. Granted, he already owns several pairs of short shorts, so maybe he could just wear a pair of his own? And it might not be Charles. It could be  _ anyone _ , really. 

 

“What do they want?” Amy asked, a bit more cautious now. Christian pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with written instructions.

 

“A pair of athletic shorts, your Funky Cats and Their Fiesty Stats t-shirt, and a spare binder,” he listed off. 

 

Amy had to hand it to them, whoever had her for the swap had good taste. 

 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll bring them to dinner. Just make sure they promise not to mess up the binder. Especially the tabs. I have a system, you know.”

 

“Yes I know,” said Christian, now rolling his eyes at Amy. “I will be sure to let them know.”

 

“Will you?” Amy asked skeptically. She narrowed her eyes.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he huffed. “I’ve known you for 19 years. I’ve learned not to let any harm come to any of your organizational tools.”

 

“Okay good,” Amy nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement as Gina attempted to sit up.

 

“That reminds me,” said Gina, not bothering to take off her headphones, “I have the clothes you asked for.”

 

She leaned over and grabbed a plastic bag out of her backpack and threw it at Amy, who caught it.

 

“Oh my God, YES. Thanks Gina.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gina said with a dismissing wave as she retreated back into her hammock.

 

Amy grinned up at Christian before diving into the bag. She’d asked Gina yesterday for some of Jake’s clothes, figuring Gina would be pretty sneaky and wouldn’t give her away. And clearly, Amy thought as she went through the bag, the girl came through. Inside were Jake’s favorite blue hoodie, a grey t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his beloved mini basketball hoop.

 

“Going for Saturday Jake, I see,” said Christian over her shoulder.

 

Amy nodded. “I figured it was his most recognizable look. You guys all dress the exact same during the week.”

 

“Do not,” insisted Christian.

 

“Do too,” Amy shot back.

 

“Do not!”

 

“It’s true,” said Gina from her hammock cave. “Monday through Friday it’s a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and chacos and/or tennis shoes. Except for Charles who insists on wearing his khakis everyday.”

 

“Exhibit A.” Amy pointed to Christian who was, in fact, wearing the same exact outfit Gina had just described. Christian looked down. 

 

“DAMMIT.”

 

\--

 

Whoever invented the counselor swap was a downright genius. 

 

As they approached the flag poles the next morning Amy could already see some of the outfits people had chosen. Some were obvious, like Rosa who was dressed in all khaki from head to toe, or Alicia who was donning a captain’s hat from the prop room in homage to Holt. Others were less clear, but still they were obviously dressed as someone other than themselves. 

 

Amy herself was quite proud of her outfit. Along with Jake’s shirt, pants, and hoodie she had on her black vans (the closest thing she had to “dress sneakers”), and a terrible brown wig she’d found in the prop room. In her hand was the basketball hoop, Jake’s prized possession. He took it everywhere, always trying to get people to beat him in a dunking contest. Usually it was only Charles who participated, so Amy’d convinced Rosa to dunk sometime at breakfast. 

 

So yeah, her costume kinda rocked. 

 

“Good morning, Peralta,” Alicia called in a spot-on Holt impression. “I’m surprised to see you here on time for once. I trust your campers got an adequate amount of sleep?”

 

Amy gave a mock salute. “Yes sir. Only the best for the men of Maple cabin.”

 

“But Amy, we’re in Holly!” one of her girls protested. 

 

“Yeah, and we’re not men! Men are gross,” another added. 

 

Amy scoffed.

 

“How  _ dare  _ you confuse me for Amy Santiago. I am hurt, actually  _ hurt.  _ She’s a way better and much smarter counselor than I, Jake Peralta, could ever be,” she said with an exaggerated wink. 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe  _ you _ got Jake,” sniggered Sharon, or Christian based on the Santiago Family Reunion shirt she was sporting. 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Amy. 

 

But before Sharon could answer, a voice rang out from the top of the hill. 

 

“Oh my gosh, is that the time? Hurry kids, we  _ cannot _ be late for flag raising. I have a perfect attendance streak to maintain!”

 

Amy couldn’t believe her eyes, or her luck. Walking towards her was none other than the real Jake Peralta wearing the exact outfit Amy had brought to Christian the night before, along with a long brown wig and his own navy flip flops. He also had on an old grey blazer, another prop room find she assumed.  In his hand was the old binder Amy had provided, which was filled to the brim with papers and files. He looked so much like her it was  _ scary. _

 

“See what I mean?” Sharon asked with a knowing grin.

 

“Oh my god,” Amy whispered, shaking her head. It was all she could do to not burst out laughing. Of course Jake was her for the counselor swap and  _ of course  _ she had him and  _ OF COURSE  _ he decided to wear her Funky Stats t-shirt. He’d poked fun at it every time she wore it. 

 

“Christian! How’s it going, bro? Talked to Mom recently?” Jake called to Sharon as he led his campers to the flag poles. 

 

“Yeah, she told me to tell you I’m officially the favorite child,” Sharon replied. 

 

“That’s weird she told me the same --” Jake stopped in his tracks the moment his eyes landed on Amy and her current ensemble. There was a second of pure surprise, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline and his mouth forming a perfect “o” before breaking into the biggest, goofiest grin Amy’d ever seen.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Jake Peralta,” he said, playfully narrowing his eyes as he reached the bottom of the hill. “You look  _ great _ , if I do say so myself.”

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Amy,” the real Amy replied with a smirk. “Although I gotta ask, why the blazer?”

 

“I don’t know, I just felt like outside of camp you would totally rock a pantsuit,” said Jake, briefly breaking character before going back into his Amy voice. “I gotta ask, how does it feel to be the Babylon’s best and most attractive counselor?”

 

“Not great, since I know I will never be half the counselor you are, Santiago,” Amy shot back. 

 

Jake opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Alicia/Holt’s booming voice.

 

“CAMP AT ATTENTION.”

 

The whole camp fell silent as the flags were brought to the front of the clearing by a cabin of eight year old boys who clearly had no idea what they were doing. Amy tried to focus on the ceremony, singing along to You’re A Grand Old Flag as the cabin attempted to unfold the various flags without letting them touch the ground. But not even a minute in she felt someone repeatedly poking her shoulder. She whipped her head around to find Jake with his finger still hovering over her hoodie-clad frame.

 

“What?” she hissed. 

 

Jake merely grinned.

 

“You look great.”

Amy pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile, but it was no use. It seemed it was impossible not to smile around the real Jake Peralta.

 

**_Well shit. There are those damn butterflies again._ **

 

\--

 

Since the counselor swap there had been a noticeable shift in their cabin’s dynamics. To anyone on the outside, heck even to the campers it probably looked like nothing.  But to Amy, who had learned to analyze the shit out of any situation, it was obvious. No longer did Sophia laugh at Amy’s jokes, or talk to her about anything, really -- except for things related directly to their cabin.  It was a little odd, sure, but Amy brushed it off. She was done getting in the middle of Sophia and Jake. If Sophia had a problem with her, she could talk to Amy herself. But she never did.

 

So by the end of the week it was clear Sophia and Amy were clearly never going to besties. However they did manage to work together the rest of the week without killing each other, and that was good enough for Amy. That and their campers had all agreed that they’d had the ‘bestest week EVERRRR’ and that was all that really mattered.

 

And that’s exactly what she told Rosa and Gina as they drove to Shaw’s that night.  

 

“Honestly, I just am glad it’s over and that our girls had no idea what was going on,” said Amy as she turned out of camp and onto the highway. She had the car so she was taking full advantage, blasting Lemonade and giving the others the lowdown on Holly cabin.  Rosa had been in the kitchen and she hadn’t seen Gina since gave her Jake’s clothes.

 

“What happened to ‘Sophia’s the devil incarnate?’” Rosa asked from the backseat.

 

Amy shrugged before glancing at the rearview mirror. “That got old.”

 

“Good. You’re better than that shit,” said Rosa before returning to singing, “ _ I got hot sauce in my bag, swag…” _

 

Gina and Amy immediately join in, Gina dialing the volume up as high as it can go so that their voices are drowned out by Beyonc é.

 

This continued all the way to Shaw’s, bringing the festivities right into the bar as Jake, Charles, and Christian pulled into the spot next to Amy and walked in with them. More staff join in throughout the evening, and before too long it’s turning into a full blown party.  The rest of the patrons probably hated them, but the waiters had the good sense to let them keep going. 

 

Amy actually overheard one of them tell a group of women, “These kids are on their one night off a week, cut them some slack”. 

 

That waitress earned herself an even larger tip than usual.

 

The night was a blur of drinks and food and laughter, filled with terrible karaoke and even worse dance moves. Amy was filled with a mix of alcohol and love for the people seated around their various tables. Holt was right, they really had become her family. She’s not sure when it happened, when these tables full of crazies went from being strangers to some of her favorite people in the world, but boy is she glad they did.  

 

However, even the beers in her system haven’t completely warmed her up.  It wasn’t even even that cold outside, probably 75 degrees or so, but without the sun shining down on the porch it wasn’t long before there were goosebumps rising on her arms.  Hadn’t she brought a coat? She craned her neck around to see if she’d set it on another chair, but no dice.

 

Amy tried to hold off, to grin and bear it. But not even five minutes later she stood up, unable to stay still any longer.

 

“I think I left my coat in the car,” Amy said, pointing towards the exit as she pushed her seat in. Rosa nodded distractedly, her attention not on Amy but on the waiter who was on his way over with yet another fishbowl for her and Gina. 

 

She was right. Her jacket was, in fact, strewn across the backseat of her car. It wasn’t until she’s snatched it and started back for the bar that she saw she wasn’t the only person in the parking lot.

 

Jake was leaning against the trunk of his car, his arms folded tight across his chest. He didn’t seem to realize she was there, his eyes trained on nothing but the car across from him. It was unsettling, seeing Jake so still. Amy was used to him always being on the move. Other than rest hour and campfire camp was a place for movement, for energy, of which Jake always seemed to have an ungodly amount. But in that moment he was so...still.

 

Amy’s deciding whether she should approach him or go grab Charles or Christian to talk to him when his voice rings out across the parking lot.

 

“You know, if you take a picture it’ll last longer.” 

 

His voice was light, an attempt to maintain his jokester facade, but his smile never reached his eyes.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she joked lamely. She took his interjection as permission to step a little closer. “You ok?”

 

“Oh yeah, never better.”

 

“Real convincing, Peralta.”

 

Jake let out a dark laugh. “Okay, I’ve been better.”

 

Amy walked over to his car and leaned against the bumper, maintaining what she hoped was a respectful distance. “You wanna talk? I’ve been told I’m an excellent listener.”

 

“I mean, there’s not much to talk about,” Jake said darkly, still not looking at Amy. “Other than the fact that me and Sophia are officially done-zo.”

 

“What?” Amy gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth to hide the tiny smile that briefly,  _ briefly _ flickered across her face. “Wh -- What happened?”

 

“Well, I came out here to put my coat in the car -- it was getting kinda hot out here -- and when I shut my trunk I turned around  _ just _ in time to see Sophia making out with Keith Pembroke, you know that jerk from MCU Lakeside?”

 

“Oh god, I remember him. He was out last weekend and kept calling me ‘foxy lady’ and pointing to his crotch,” said Amy, practically gagging at the memory.

 

“Yeah, he’s a real great guy,” Jake said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Apparently at his camp everyone calls him the Vulture...Now I know why.”

 

“Jake, I’m so sorry,” said Amy, and she meant it. “That’s just awful. You don’t deserve that.”

 

He shrugged, now fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

“It’s okay. I mean, it sucks to be cheated on, duh. But I kind of knew it wouldn’t go anywhere.”

 

“Really?” she asked, her heart fluttering inside her chest. “Why?”

 

Jake finally tore his eyes off of the beat up Jeep in front of them and looked Amy straight in the eye.

 

“Because I really like someone else. Have since the day I met her.”

 

Her heart flew straight to her throat. If she weren’t leaned up against Jake’s car she’s pretty sure her knees would have buckled. This was it. There was only had one question now, one simple fucking question, but she couldn’t form the words. It seemed to sit in her lungs, waiting forever for her to finally pluck up the courage and ask,

 

“Who?”

 

Jake’s eyes fluttered from her eyes to her lips, his gaze softer than she’d ever seen it. 

 

And then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back and his hand was pulling her close and her hands were in his hair and it was everything,  _ everything _ she could have ever wished for. 

 

They could have been together for seconds or hours for all she knows, but eventually they broke apart. Jake rested his forehead on hers, and Amy found herself already missing his touch. She took his hand and squeezed. Jake’s eyes blinked shut before he brought his gaze back to hers.

 

“It was you, by the way.”

 

Amy smiled, her nose crinkling as she tried not to laugh. 

 

“I kinda figured.”

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

“God yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS:)


End file.
